Une vie bien remplie
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry et Severus essaient de vivre une histoire d'amour et ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. La suite ? C'est à vous de me la faire écrire !
1. La jalousie

Bonjour à tou(te)s et bienvenu(e)s pour une nouvelle histoire ! J'ai déjà une longue fic en cours d'écriture mais quelques petites idées me trottent dans la tête et m'empêchent d'avancer aussi rapidement que je le peux. Ayant donc décidé de me vider la tête j'ai écris pas mal de choses que vous allez découvrir dans les mois à venir (tous basés sur notre couple favoris bien sûr !).

Aussi, ce soir je fais un peu dans l'original ! En relisant l'une de mes histoires, j'avais écris à la fin de cet OS les quelques phrases m'ayant servies de bases, et je pars souvent très loin. Quelqu'un m'avait demandé si je voulais des idées et j'avoue en avoir bien assez pour pas que quelqu'un d'autre en mette encore une partie en plus dans ma tête qui me retarderait encore plus dans mes autres histoire.

Cependant, cette histoire différente me permettra de m'amuser tout en vous laissant une place dans la création de cette histoire. J'ai écris ce premier chapitre un peu comme une base, je vous laisse à présent me donner des idées, quelques mots ou phrases qui me feront partir certainement dans un autre délire et ainsi de suite chapitre par chapitre. Je n'ai donc aucune idée réelle de la suite de cette histoire, outre qu'elle se terminera forcement bien (vous savez que j'adore les happy end !) et que si cette histoire ne débute pas immédiatement après les ASPIC d'Harry, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il y aura bien sûr un après Poudlard et sûrement bien d'autres choses à venir. Cette fanfic n'a donc pas de date butoir d'écriture, les chapitres pourront être assez court (au minimum comme celui-ci) ou bien plus long, enfin bref, vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds et moi non plus ! Je la classe en M parce qu'il y aura sûrement du lemon (vous savez que j'aime tout autant les Happy End que les parties de jambes en l'air !)

J'espère simplement que l'idée vous plaira et que vous jouerez le jeu avec moi ! Exemple pour ce chapitre : Severus est jaloux et le montre à Harry même s'il veut attendre ses ASPIC.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et à vos reviews !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La jalousie_**

Severus regardait d'un œil mauvais la table des Gryffondors, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à ses habitudes, sauf que cette fois-ci il écumait réellement de rage. Les Gryffondors avaient remporté le match de Quidditch qui s'était tenu à peine une heure plus tôt contre les Serpentards. Pas que c'était étonnant, depuis que Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, Severus avait pu dire au revoir à la coupe !

Harry Potter, capitaine de l'équipe et en dernière année à Poudlard, avait montré tous l'étendu de sa magnificence en attrapant le vif d'or. Bien sûr, le match avait duré deux heures, l'équipe de Serpentard avait réussi plus d'une fois à détourner l'attrapeur de Gryffondor du vif d'or qu'il avait repéré. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, Severus avait même soupçonné le Gryffondor de laisser les choses traîner en longueur pour se rapporter le plus de points possible. Et c'était une belle réussite, à 120 points contre 370, les Serpentards s'étaient pris la plus belle raclée de leur vie.

Le jeune homme était actuellement en train d'être félicité par les trois quarts de l'école, l'un de ses camarades de dortoir, Dean Thomas avait même posé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmurait à l'oreille. Les cheveux totalement ébouriffés de Potter et le rose sur ses joues donnaient l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air, métaphoriquement parlant. Et Severus n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, surtout avec les mains trop collantes de Thomas sur les corps du Gryffondor.

HPSS HPSS

\- Vous rendez-vous compte, Severus ? Il ne reste plus que cinq mois avant la fin de l'année !

\- Encore, vous voulez dire ! grogna Severus en remplissant des papiers. Cinq mois avant que tous ces morveux passent leurs examens et que les pires d'entre eux quittent enfin cette école !

\- Je parlais surtout du fait que cela faisait bientôt un an que la guerre était terminée.

Severus releva la tête à une vitesse qui paraissait douloureuse même pour Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait depuis son tableau. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser, mais le fait est que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde.

\- Vous pensez bien trop à la fin des examens d'ASPIC, mon garçon. Je pensais que vous auriez réglé vos problèmes relationnels avec Harry depuis bien longtemps.

\- Plus vite il aura terminé ses examens et mieux cela sera pour chacun d'entre nous !

Le directeur grogna encore un bon moment sur ses papiers avant de se décider à aller faire un tour. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de remplir des papiers officiels, il avait plutôt envie d'une bonne pile de copie à massacrer, c'était au moins l'un des avantages d'être enseignant. Mais il ne l'était plus depuis qu'Albus était décédé et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait gracieusement offert le poste. A la fin de la guerre, il avait miraculeusement gardé le poste, lui-même ne savait pas si cela allait durer ou même s'il le méritait vraiment, mais il faisait de son mieux.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil, s'étira et partit faire une petite balade. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue, et il avait plus d'une raison d'aller se balader à présent. Il fit le tour des couloirs et croisa plusieurs élèves, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu malgré l'heure tardive, il l'avait repoussé d'une heure depuis la rentrée dernière. Des élèves de toutes les maisons le saluaient poliment, ce qui était une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait toujours pas. Il avait aussi le droit à des regards mauvais de certains enfants de Mangemort ou d'autres ayant voulu le devenir, mais il restait toujours sur ses gardes de toute façon. Et la paix régnant dans le monde sorcier et à Poudlard démontrait que le bonheur valait mieux que la guerre, surtout que la plupart des élèves ayant participé à la torture des autres l'année dernière avaient rallié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et étaient malheureusement morts ou à Azkaban. Les rares rescapés faisaient profil bas, ils venaient majoritairement de Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas pour aider à la popularité de cette maison.

Merlin soit loué, Severus n'avait pas que des inquiétudes dans cette école, il avait aussi des moments de détentes et même plaisants loin de toute l'agitation de cette fin de guerre ou de la paperasserie dont il devait s'occuper en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. L'homme monta tranquillement les différents étages pour aller jusqu'au septième, il passa trois fois le long du mur et une porte apparut. Parfois, il n'avait juste pas envie d'avoir tous les yeux scrutateurs des anciens directeurs pour épier tous ses faits et gestes. Il était plus tranquille l'année dernière quand il avait dû vider entièrement son bureau des tableaux. Mais dès que la guerre avait été terminée, il s'était fait un devoir de tous les remettre à leur place, c'était une tradition de Poudlard et même s'il aspirait à un peu plus d'intimité, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Le problème était seulement dû au fait qu'ils pouvaient voir qui passait par le bureau pour rejoindre ses quartiers privés, et ça, il ne voulait pas, pas pour le moment du moins.

Il ouvrit la porte pour arriver sur un salon ressemblant quasiment trait pour trait à celui qu'il avait quand il logeait encore dans les cachots de Poudlard, sauf qu'il semblait bien plus chaleureux à présent. Un bureau avec une pile de copie l'attendait sur la droite, comme quoi, la pièce savait ce qu'il voulait même quand il n'avait fait que demandé une pièce pour se détendre. Quoi de plus décontractant que son salon avec une pile de copie à massacrer ? Il ne manquait plus que la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il prenait chaque soir, mais ça c'était une chose que la Salle-sur-Demande ne pouvait apporter. Il s'installa et s'amusa à annoter les copies d'élèves de dernière année jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

\- Tiens, tiens, Monsieur Potter me fait l'honneur de sa visite ! J'avais justement votre copie entre les mains !

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, répondit Harry d'un ton incertain.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que Severus continuait de raturer la pauvre copie comme s'il essayait de gribouiller sur la peau même de l'auteur, ce qui rendit Harry un peu nerveux. Jamais il n'avait eu à venir dans une pareille configuration, que s'était-il passé ? Voulait-il réellement le savoir ? Après quelques minutes, semblant avoir fait le tour de sa copie en long, en large et en travers, Severus releva ses yeux d'un noir profond vers le jeune homme. Il avait les mains croisées devant lui et ne savait que faire, Severus se leva et marcha lentement vers lui avant de lui tourner autour.

\- Notre accord ne vous convient plus, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Si, si ! Bien sûr !

\- Vous êtes donc toujours prêt à patienter jusqu'à vos ASPIC et à ne voir personne entre-temps ?

\- Ou-oui, oui Monsieur.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce petit crétin de Thomas avait les mains sur ton corps ! gronda soudainement Severus.

\- Je… de quoi ? Mais jamais, ne-nous ne sommes qu'amis !

\- Il avait un bras sur tes épaules, à un moment, il a même posé l'une de ses mains sur ta cuisse ! Ta cuisse, Harry !

\- Par Merlin, mais… tu es jaloux ?

Severus aurait aimé nier complètement, mais la vérité était bien là, il l'était ! Il avait eu envie de descendre de l'estrade pour aller retirer les mains de Dean Thomas du corps de son Harry !

\- Oui ! avoua Severus toujours en colère. C'est ma cuisse ! Ce corps ne doit être caressé que par mes mains ! Hors de question qu'un puceau prépubère vienne interférer entre nous pour prendre ce qu'il ne mérite pas !

\- Mais Severus, tu sais que je suis tout à toi ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'ailleurs… Mais tu tiens à ton intégrité, et je t'en suis admirable ! Tu as demandé qu'on attende la fin de l'année scolaire et j'ai accepté ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Dean et moi, il n'y aura jamais rien !

\- J'espère bien !

Et le baiser qui suivit fut tout autant sauvage que dominateur. C'était tout ce que Severus accordait, des baisers, et Harry en finissait toujours frustré et avec une érection incroyable qu'il n'arrivait à faire partir qu'en pensant à Severus, pas qu'il veuille penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi jaloux ? demanda Harry en posant sa tête contre le torse de Severus.

\- Car je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu veux bien de moi, confessa Severus dans un murmure.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Le rire de Severus vibra dans tout son corps et tira un sourire à Harry, c'était un vrai rire et non un cynique ou amer. Ils étaient si rares, Harry souhaitait en entendre plus souvent, maintenant que la guerre était terminée, c'était possible.

\- Même après tout ça ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de venir butiner les lèvres de Severus.

\- Oui. Ça ne fait pas de mal de se sentir aimé et désiré, surtout quand ça vient de toi…


	2. Le changement

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vu que j'étais très inspiré et en vacance (ne vous excitez pas trop, c'était le dernier jour et l'un des rares où j'étais en forme lol), je me suis lancée dans ce chapitre !

Je vous remercie tou(te)s pour votre participation et je suis heureuse de voir que mon idée a plu ! Encore plus de voir que tout cela m'a inspiré pleins de choses ! Bien sûr, comme certain(e)s ont pu le voir, je n'ai pas choisi de prendre toutes les idées ou du moins pas exactement comme demandés, parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne veux pas faire faire à Harry et Severus. Alors sachez pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés ou déçus, que toutes vos idées sont prises en compte (pour ceux qui ont des comptes je vous réponds même en privé) et que certaines peuvent être légèrement modifiée pour coller à cette histoire, au caractère des deux hommes et à la vie en générale. On aime en général mes histoires parce qu'elles sont structurées et que tous les impactes physiques et psychologiques sont pris en compte et je ne veux pas changer cela. Mais vous l'avez jusqu'à maintenant tous compris, je voulais juste éclairer les futurs participants puisque j'avais oublié de le faire sur le premier chapitre ! :)

Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour vous dévoiler qui a demandé quoi dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr, tout n'a pas pu être intégrer pour l'instant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et à vos reviews !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Le changement_**

Severus était retourné dans son bureau en maugréant et en pestant contre tout et tout le monde, il jeta sa robe de sorcier contre l'un des fauteuils sur la gauche avant d'aller savoir à son bureau et de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Je suppose que la répétition ne s'est pas très bien passée ? demanda Albus d'un ton amusé.

\- Pas bien passée ? Pas bien passée ? répéta Severus en accentuant chaque mot. C'est de votre faute, Albus ! C'est vous qui avez suggéré de monter une pièce de théâtre pour que ces adolescents débordant d'hormones puissent relâcher la pression !

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit…

\- Non ! Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe ! Comme ils ont tous voté pour que Potter soit le magnifique sorcier sauvant une sorcière un peu malhabile d'un envoutement, évidemment, ils sont tous agglutinés devant Potter sans prendre la peine de jouer !

\- Ce ne sont que des adolescents, Severus. Il leur faut un peu d'entraînement.

\- On est à notre cinquième répétition, soit la moitié avant le grand final ! Et puis d'abord… C'est quoi cette sorcière ? Elle ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde, prendre sa baguette, se concentrer et éviter de croire le premier sorcier venu ? Cette pièce est vraiment d'un autre temps !

\- C'est un classique, Severus !

L'homme encore en colère prit une feuille vierge avant d'écrire tout ce qui n'allait pas, il avait énormément de choses à régler avant la prochaine répétition ! Et dire qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aider à organiser la pièce, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Ah oui, le contact avec les élèves lui manquait et il avait voulu montrer une autre facette de lui. Par Merlin, s'il avait su…

_Flashback_

_Harry était magnifiquement vêtu, d'un de ces costumes anciens mais qui mettait en valeur la beauté de son corps, Severus aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder, comme la quasi-totalité de la gent féminine présente dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était au milieu, brandissant sa baguette avec la jeune femme collée à son corps alors qu'il la protège d'un groupe de trois sorciers malfaisants. _

_Severus ne faisait que penser à la position des deux jeunes adultes, le bassin d'Harry touchait la hanche de Daphnée Greengrass qui jouait la sorcière un peu idiote de la pièce, sentait-elle son sexe à travers le costume ? Harry était-il excité à cela ? Il était un jeune homme après tout, lui avait été excité par tout et rien dans sa jeunesse, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du nombre de fois où une érection était apparue dans les moments les plus incongrus ! Les robes de sorciers cachaient bien ce problème, mais la tenue qu'Harry avait ne devait pas cacher grand-chose, surtout pas avec un corps collé contre le sien._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard s'estimait déjà heureux que ce ne soit que Daphnée Greengrass, cela aurait pu être pire, comme Ginevra Weasley qu'il avait pris plaisir assigné dans un rôle de méchante sorcière avec des verrues un peu partout sur le visage. Le scripte n'était pas si mal fait après tout… Ginevra Weasley avait tout fait pour avoir le premier rôle, mais Severus avait argué qu'une harmonie des maisons pour les rôles principaux était obligatoire ! Deux Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas avoir les rôles les plus importants, encore moins elle avec son Harry à lui ! Mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme et toutes les autres d'ailleurs, de s'agglutiner autour d'Harry pendant les changements de scène !_

_\- S'il te plaît, Harry, tu peux me faire répéter mon texte ?_

_\- Demande plutôt à Dean, c'est lui qui joue avec toi, non ?_

_Harry qui s'était déjà tourné trébucha sur les pieds d'une autre fille à sa droite et eut la tête directement dans le décolleté d'une autre qui rougit immédiatement avant de partir, ne sachant plus quoi dire._

_\- Mais Harry ! Tu es le héros de la pièce ! Tu es là pour m'aider ! geignit Ginevra Weasley comme une enfant._

_\- Mademoiselle Weasley, interpella Severus qui ne pouvait en entendre plus. Le héros de la pièce n'est pas là pour vous aider avec votre texte, qui par ailleurs devrait être appris depuis longtemps vu la longueur de celui-ci ! Vous avez également bien d'autres camarades pour vous aider, dont celui avec qui vous avez la plupart de vos dialogues ! De plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez également voté pour que Monsieur Potter soit Agnovel, ce qui est une grande responsabilité pour lui, vous n'avez donc pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit vu qu'il a déjà beaucoup à faire dans cette pièce._

_Harry avait enfin pu retourner répéter avec Daphnée Greengrass, au moins, Severus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisqu'elle était sérieusement engagée avec Drago Malfoy. Mais le Directeur se demandait si Harry Potter n'était pas un parti plus intéressant pour la jeune femme, il espérait que non et qu'elle s'en tiendrait à Malfoy pendant les prochains mois._

_Par la suite, Severus avait dû écarter Weasley une nouvelle fois d'Harry, sans compter deux autres jeunes filles et Dean Thomas qui s'était inscrit uniquement parce qu'Harry l'était. À la fin des deux heures de répétition, Severus était à bout de nerfs et avait renvoyé tout le monde avec la menace non voiler que s'il y avait encore des perturbations lors de la prochaine séance de répétition, les coupables seraient renvoyés._

_Fin du flashback_

Après avoir inscrit tous les noms des élèves allant être attentivement surveillés lors de la prochaine répétition, le nom de Ginevra Weasley était d'ailleurs premier de cette liste, Severus descendit pour aller déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il devait recevoir des agents du Ministère pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'argent pour l'ouverture de plusieurs classes, et la fermeture d'autre ou plutôt d'une autre, celle qui se dirigeait malheureusement vers lui alors qu'Harry était caché dans un coin pour pouvoir faire semblant de le croiser.

\- Ah, Severus ! J'ai lu une chose incroyable dans mes feuilles de thé hier soir…

Severus n'écoutait déjà plus, il regardait Harry riant silencieusement à la situation, il savait à quel point il n'appréciait pas Sybille Trelawney.

-… la montrer ?

L'étrange femme semblait attendre une réponse, mais Severus n'avait absolument pas écouté et plutôt que de s'engager ou non dans une histoire complètement folle avec cette femme il préféra jouer la sécurité.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vous demandais Severus, si vous vouliez voir ma chatte ? Elle est totalement dépourvue de poils mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être douce.

\- Il en est hors de question ! grogna Severus, mais pour qui se prenait cette femme ?

\- En êtes-vous certain ? Mes feuilles de thé ne me trompent jamais ! Elle est adorable pourtant, et elle a plusieurs points bien spécifiques qui la rendent totalement folle de plaisir ! Personne jusqu'ici n'avait refusé de caresser ma chatte…

\- Et bien c'est le cas pour la première fois ! répondit Severus d'un ton ferme contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. À présent, si vous voulez bien me laisser, je dois y aller…

Et Severus partit dans le sens opposé à la marche de la femme complètement folle qui voulait lui faire caresser sa chatte ! Même si cela ne le conduisait pas jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il voulait juste fuir quitte à faire un grand détour par la suite. Il priait pour que la réunion se passe correctement et qu'il puisse faire partir Trelawney en retraite anticipée, surtout si elle commençait à lui faire des avances !

Il était complètement dégouté, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes et avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas près de changer. Il entra rapidement dans une salle de classe vide et s'adossa au mur pour respirer profondément. L'image qu'il s'était faite de lui caressant la… chose de Sibylle Trelawney était encore trop vive dans son esprit, il était à la limite de la nausée. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi explicite avec lui, sauf parfois Harry quand il voulait le rendre fou de frustration, mais il en ressortait complètement excité et non au bord de l'évanouissement.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma sans que Severus ne voie personne, mais comme il en avait l'habitude, il attendit quelques secondes non sans avoir tout de même attrapé sa baguette. Comme prévue, Harry sortit de sous sa cape et ferma la porte avec plusieurs sortilèges pour leur intimité. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme éclata de rire, tellement qu'il était plié en deux et ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

\- Au lieu de rire de mon malheur, tu devrais être un peu plus compatissant et en colère contre cette vieille folle !

\- Ah je suis-je suis désolée, Severus. Mais-mais c'était trop drôle ! Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi, vite !

\- Severus, elle te parlait d'un vrai chat, qui ronronne et qui… ne fout rien en règle générale ! Elle l'a eu la semaine dernière, elle n'a fait que nous en parler pendant le cours que j'ai eu avec elle !

\- Mais, elle a dit que… enfin…

\- C'est un chat Sphinx, sans poil.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je te promets ! Elle l'a présenté à la classe et on l'a tous caressé.

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif, un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage, le soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne lui parlait pas de son sexe était évident alors ça allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Attends… Tu veux me dire que tu as caressé la chatte de Sibylle Trelawney ?

\- Rhôoo, imbécile ! En plus, elle a raison ! Elle est bien plus douce qu'il n'y paraît !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire après cette déclaration et après un dernier baiser, ils sont sortis pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. C'est qu'ils avaient tous deux des choses à faire, l'un avec un long rendez-vous très important et l'autre devait aller à Pré-Au-Lard pour une chose très importante…

HPSS HPSS

\- Je vous laisse, je dois rapidement aller à Pré-Au-Lard ! avertit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ce matin ?

\- J'avais théâtre. Et de toute façon, je vais juste faire un aller et retour rapide, j'en ai même pas pour une heure. On se rejoint à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose ?

Harry avait envie de rétorquer à Ron que de toute façon, ce matin il aurait plus tenu la chandelle qu'autre chose. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble depuis la guerre et bien que cela lui fasse grandement plaisir, ils le délaissaient au point de n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là ce matin à Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin, pour Ron en tout cas car Hermione avait parfaitement dû savoir la raison de son absence. Il semblait que Ron n'appréciait pas qu'Harry passe du temps sans eux mais que lui ne remarquait pas quand eux passaient du temps sans lui. Les choses avaient changés et le roux ne le supportait pas, pourtant Harry était heureux, il aimait également son temps libre à étudier ou rêvasser sur Severus, lui et l'avenir.

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Non merci, Hermione, je préfère être seul pour ça.

Alors que la jeune femme semblait d'accord avec ça, ce n'était pas le cas de son petit-ami qui serra les poings.

\- Alors tu ne veux plus de nous dans ta vie ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu passes du temps seul sans nous, tu ne nous dis pas où tu vas, tu ne me dis plus rien !

Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait quoi répondre à son meilleur ami, pensant à une énorme blague. Il regarda Hermione et comprit qu'elle avait dû avoir plus d'une conversation à ce sujet avec lui. Harry se demanda un instant si Ron n'apprendrait jamais à réfléchir enfin comme un adulte, il avait pourtant pensé que la guerre l'avait fait grandir. Certes, c'était le cas, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Étrangement, Harry n'avait même pas envie de se disputer, il se sentait trop vieux pour ça, trop usé par la vie pour jouer à ce jeu.

\- Écoute Ron, tu n'as pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là ce matin quand tu y es allé avec Hermione alors tu devrais t'en remettre si j'y vais sans toi.

Sur ce, le jeune homme partit et laissa son meilleur ami avoir sans conteste une discussion avec sa petite-amie. Harry ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus quand il arriva à Pré-Au-Lard, il essaya de se repérer au niveau des petites rues traversants la grand-rue de Pré-Au-Lard. On lui avait donné le nom d'une boutique qu'il voulait absolument voir. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, il trouva enfin.

\- Bonjour… Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer à nouveau !

\- À nouveau ? questionna le jeune homme un peu honteux de ne pas se souvenir.

\- Oui, j'ai participé à la bataille de Poudlard l'année dernière. D'ailleurs… dit-il en montra sa jambe de bois, j'ai perdu ça ce jour-là.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous…

\- Ne le soyez pas ! Il y avait une guerre que je pouvais voir de ma fenêtre ! Je n'allais sûrement pas rester ici à ne rien faire ! Oh et puis on a deux jambes de toute façon ! Et ma femme ne se plaint plus que je lui fasse peur en marchant à pas de loup !

L'homme ria de sa propre blague, Harry l'apprécia immédiatement. Il se sentait à l'aise ici, même si l'homme avait pas mal de tatouage sur le corps et plusieurs piercings, il avait l'air d'un gros nounours avec qui l'on pouvait rire toute la journée.

\- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'avais dans l'idée de me faire percer la langue, répondit Harry en rougissant.

\- Ah ! Un piercing sur la langue, de plus en plus courant avec la nouvelle génération de sorcier moldu !

\- Oui, je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un avec un piercing ! J'ai été étonné que votre boutique existe dans le monde sorcier, je pensais aller dans le monde moldu.

\- Piercing, tatouage, des choses rares pour les sorciers ayant toujours vécu dans ce monde ! Mais ça se fait, les piercings sont très souvent rendus invisibles, surtout pour les emplois auprès de clients. Enfin, j'ai connu peu de Sang-Pur venant ici de toute façon ! Certains de ces crétins ont été prêts à se faire tatouer la peau avec un tatouage magique provoquant de la douleur, mais pas même à se faire percer l'oreille ou l'arcade. Par peur que la magie sorte de leur corps par ces nouveaux trous ? Aucune idée !

Harry s'amusait de plus en plus avec l'homme qui avait un regard si caricatural sur le monde. L'homme lui montra les divers piercings de langue, il avait énormément de choix.

\- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

\- Pas avec la magie ! Je lance un sort de soin de bouche pour limiter au maximum les germes, j'anesthésie avec un autre sortilège la langue. Je fais un trou avec une aiguille que vous ne sentirez même pas grâce au sort d'anesthésie, je trempe le piercing choisi dans une potion de guérison et je vous le mets. Cela cicatrise automatiquement et vous devrez rester ici cinq minutes le temps que le sortilège d'anesthésie s'en aille pour voir si tout va bien. Après, pas besoin d'attention particulière, tu pourras tout de suite manger et boire ce que tu veux puisque ça sera déjà cicatrisé ! Les joies de la magie !

\- Oh ! Génial !

Il avait entendu un ami de Dudley raconter son propre piercing à la langue, ça avait eu l'air douloureux et long. Mais Harry en voulait vraiment un, cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et encore plus depuis qu'il était officieusement avec Severus, il avait entendu dire que c'était un plus l'or des fellations. Et il voulait faire plaisir à Severus en plus de se faire plaisir à lui. Quand il avait appris qu'un perceur sorcier existait à Pré-Au-Lard, il n'avait plus hésité un seul instant !

\- Je voudrais également me faire percer l'arcade sourcilière mais… je voudrais mettre un croc de basilic miniaturisé, c'est possible ?

\- Un croc de basilic ?

L'homme était estomaqué, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un client vous parlait du croc de l'un des animaux les plus rares qu'il puisse exister ! Le jeune homme sortit le croc et le tendit précieusement à l'homme.

\- On m'a amené des dents de requin, d'Hippogriffe et même des cornes de licorne, mais ça… J'en avais jamais vu ! Est-ce que le venin a été enlevé du croc ?

\- Heu… non. Avoua Harry qui n'y avait même pas pensé.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour le faire et je me donne l'obligation de le faire. Ça serait trop dangereux si vous vous blessiez vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais du coup, il aura moins de valeur si vous voulez le revendre par la suite. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, allez-y, je ne compte pas le vendre de toute façon !

\- Bien, cela fera… 2 Gallions pour percer la langue, 2 pour l'arcade et 2 Gallions, 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises pour retirer le poison du croc. Et il faut rajouter le prix du piercing que tu veux à la langue, ça dépend de celui choisi.

\- Je veux celui-là !

\- Bien, ça fera un total de 7 Gallions, 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises, ça te va ?

\- Pas de problème !

Sans perdre plus de temps, l'homme ouvrit une potion qu'il renversa dans un récipient et déposa le croc au milieu. Puis il se mit à préparer son matériel.

\- Il faut environ dix bonnes minutes pour que le croc n'ait plus de venin, en attendant je vais te percer la langue et mettre le piercing, puis l'arcade et je vais mettre un piercing temporaire que j'enlèverais dès que le croc sera prêt. Ça laissera le temps à l'anesthésiant de se dissiper. Pour l'arcade, de quel côté ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de choisir le côté droit. Maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs, il se mettait souvent les cheveux derrière les oreilles, mais surtout à droite, cela ferait ressortir le piercing.

\- Bon choix ! approuva l'homme avant de commencer son travail.

Tout s'était passé exactement comme le tatoueur l'avait dit, Harry n'avait ressenti aucune douleur et dès que les piercings avaient été posés, tout avait guéri immédiatement grâce à la potion de soin. L'anesthésiant avait fini de faire effet et les deux hommes attendaient à présent que le croc ne soit plus venimeux.

\- Pas de tatouage ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment…

\- Ah ! Ça veut dire que je te reverrais ici ? J'ai des modèles si tu veux voir un peu mon travail en attendant. Et si un jour tu te décides, je fais du sur-mesure ! Si tu as un modèle ou si tu as une idée sans vraiment réussir à la dessiner, je suis là pour ça !

Le tutoiement était rapidement venu pour l'homme, c'était peut-être Harry Potter mais il avait toujours eu l'habitude de tutoyer ses clients et même tout le monde en général, il était simplement comme ça.

\- Oh oui, je veux bien regarder ! Il y a une différence entre les tatouages sorciers et moldus ?

\- Tout dépend du sorcier qui le fait et de celui qui le reçoit. Je suis assez connu comme tatoueur en Angleterre parce que j'ai assez de puissance pour les faire bouger, mais de l'autre côté, il faut également que le sorcier soit puissant, plus il l'est et plus le tatouage bouge. On peut décider de ne pas le faire bouger, mais quel intérêt ?

Harry approuva complètement, un tatouage qui bougeait, c'était vraiment magique ! S'il en avait la possibilité et l'envie, il voudrait vraiment qu'il puisse bouger ! L'homme le laissa regarder son album de photo montrant certains des tatouages qu'il avait faits, ils étaient tous magnifiques. L'homme revint déranger Harry uniquement quand le croc fut prêt, il l'avait rincé une première fois et l'avait nettoyé soigneusement par la suite avant de le miniaturiser, la potion gardait les traces du venin et un mauvais nettoyage pouvait être tout aussi dangereux. Mais il connaissait son métier et le faisait bien.

\- Et voilà ! Un nouveau dans la communauté ! Je suis heureux d'être celui à qui vous vous êtes adressé, Monsieur Potter !

\- Je n'ai aucun regret ! Appelle-moi Harry, s'il te plaît !

\- Dac ! Moi, c'est Stan !

C'est ainsi qu'Harry repartir, avec son croc miniaturisé au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et son piercing avec une pierre d'onyx sur la langue. Stan lui avait appris à les rendre invisibles, chose qui ne fonctionnait que sur les petits objets comme les piercings. Harry avait simplement rendu invisible celui de sa langue, il voulait absolument voir ce que dirait Severus quand il l'embrasserait, en espérant qu'il aime ça !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et me revoilà ! Je me suis un peu lâchée sur ce chapitre, surtout la partie piercing qui vient de moi et qui du coup à rajouter plus que je ne le pensais !

Sinon, voilà les participations qui ont été utilisé sur ce chapitre :

**_Brishing_** : "J'aimerais te proposer ceci, j'ai moi même un chat sphynx ! Et j'adore rendre les gens mal à l'aise en leur disant " tu veux voir ma chatte sans poils !?"" J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par notre Sibylle Trelawney, ! Je me suis demandée si je le faisais en deux fois (la deuxième où il comprendrait que c'était un chat) mais pour une fois, j'ai voulu abréjé les souffrances psychologiques de notre Severus ! lol J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas, c'était très drôle ! Encore merci à toi !

_**Zeugma412**_ : "Sur la suggestion du portrait d'Albus, de Minerva ou du professeur d'études des moldus, les élèves vont joue une pièce de Shakespeare (Roméo et Juliette ou autre) Harry aura un rôle majeur, Ginny un autre et Severus sera le metteur en scène. Cela peut être explosif." Une demande qui tiendra sûrement sur plusieurs chapitres, j'ai commencé à poser les bases mais on en entendra encore parlé ! Et j'espère que cela te plaira ! ;)

_**Absolem Snape**_ : "un Harry vraiment super innocent qui ne vois vraiment pas que plein de gens le drague (dont Dean)/Harry se fait pousser les cheveux (comme prévu pas comme on avait dit de base, on en reparlera dans la suite de l'histoire également pour avoir plus de détail)/les amis de Harry ne le reconnaissent plus il travaille à fond pour réussir ces ASPICS/tout le temps dans la lune, passe moins de temps avec eux , alors que eu même le délaisser avant ça (provoque des disputes)..." Une longue demande très intéressante, plus au niveau du caractère que d'une action et qui colle parfaitement à ce que j'aurais également voulu voir. C'est donc une proposition qui sera vu tout le long de l'histoire.

J'ai bien sûr eu d'autres propositions (la réaction des autres face au couple Harry/Severus se fera à l'avenir ne vous inquiétez pas ;)) mais je ne vous en parle pas pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Et si jamais vous allez voir, sachez que tout ne sera pas exactement comme demandé même si les personnes concernées par les demandes sont au courant !

je vous remercie tou(te)s et à bientôt !


	3. Le piercing

Floflo68390 : Ton idée est notée, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;)

Merci à tout le monde pour votre motivation et votre imagination !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et à vos reviews !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Le piercing_**

Comme prévu, Harry était allé rejoindre Hermione et Ron dans la bibliothèque. Il avait fait un petit détour par son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient retournés sur son chemin alors qu'il maugréait intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire sans que la terre entière ne le remarque. Il se doutait que Severus serait au courant avant même d'avoir eu la chance de le voir en priver, par contre, celui de la langue serait une totale surprise pour l'homme.

\- Vous avez commencé le devoir de métamorphose ou je dois aller chercher les livres ?

Harry qui était en train de sortir ses affaires de son sac ne vit tout d'abord pas les regards ahuris de ses deux amis, ce ne fut que quand ils ne répondirent pas qu'il arrêta son déballage, un livre encore à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu t'es fait faire un piercing, Harry ! répondit Hermione comme une évidence.

\- Ah ! Oui, désolée. J'étais déjà en train de penser à l'introduction que j'allais écrire… Oui, c'est ce que je voulais aller faire à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est le croc de basilic avec lequel j'ai détruit le premier horcruxe !

La fonction première de ce croc avait surtout été de lui transpercer le bras, ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien failli le tuer. Heureusement, Fumseck avait été là et lui avait sauvé la vie !

\- Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais là ça donne un petit côté Bad boy qui te va très bien ! Mais s'il te plaît ! Ne te fais pas faire le nez ! Sinon je ne penserai qu'aux animaux de ferme ! Tu t'es renseigné sur les risques de maladie ? Mes parents m'en ont parlé, surtout des problèmes buccaux dentaires liés aux piercings au niveau de la bouche, évidemment !

Harry essaya de rire strictement, Merlin seul savait à quel point la bibliothécaire tenait à ce qu'il y ait du silence dans son lieu saint ! Hermione était vraiment sa meilleure amie, se réjouissant pour lui et ce qu'il faisait mais également inquiète de son bien-être et sa santé. Heureusement, Stan lui avait tout dit, il pourrait ainsi facilement rassurer sa meilleure amie.

\- Merci Hermione ! Je te rassure, je me suis renseigné ! Les piercings sorciers offrent beaucoup moins de risque que ceux faits dans le monde moldu et cela guéri instantanément, et si vraiment il y a un problème ou qu'on n'en veut plus, une simple potion rebouche le trou ! Et pour le nez, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'en faire un là !

Ron était toujours là à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Il était impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement du changement de son meilleur ami et semblait rester bloqué dans cet état de choc. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Harry regarda les livres sur la table et commença à chercher ce qu'il l'intéressait pour son devoir, ignorant toujours le roux à ses côtés. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron reprit son écriture sans dire un mot, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Harry.

Perdus dans leurs pensées et leur devoir, ils virent le temps du repas approché très rapidement. Harry avait terminé le premier mais uniquement parce qu'Hermione écrivait encore bien plus que demandé et que Ron avait à peine commencé son devoir. Il avait donc commencé à écrire les grandes lignes de son devoir de potion en attendant qu'Hermione termine et signe ainsi la fin de cette séance d'étude. Cela ne se produit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, laissant largement le temps à Harry de terminer son plan de dissertation, et à Ron de faire semblant d'avoir correctement fait son devoir. Il était à présent temps de manger et ils mourraient tous les trois de faim !

HPSS HPSS

Severus attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Harry dans la grande Salle, il avait entendu Hagrid dire qu'Harry s'était fait faire un piercing, bien que le géant avait utilisé le mot « pissing » la description d'un croc perçant sa peau au-dessus de l'œil était tout à fait claire pour lui. Rares étaient les sorciers se faisant tatouer, encore plus rares étaient ceux percés, mais Severus devait bien avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir ça. Il comprenait à présent quand Harry lui avait dit avoir une surprise qu'il espérait lui plaire. Évidemment, Severus ne changerait Harry pour rien au monde, lui n'était pas parfait alors pourquoi devrait-il lui demander de l'être ? Bien que pour Severus, Harry était véritablement parfait à tout point de vue, outre sa pratique des potions, bien qu'il s'était nettement amélioré ces derniers mois !

Le jeune Gryffondor arriva collé de très près par Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, compte tenu de la tête de ce dernier, ils devaient certainement être à la bibliothèque. Severus essayait de voir le piercing d'Harry, mais d'aussi loin, ce n'était pas simple. Il vit bien quelque chose briller non loin de l'œil droit d'Harry, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

Les deux hommes ont donc dû attendre un peu plus tard pour se retrouver. Harry était donc allé jusqu'à la salle de classe convenue et c'était caché dans un coin, au cas où quelqu'un suivrait Severus, c'était toujours ce qu'ils faisaient. Il regardait sur la carte le Directeur de Poudlard se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers lui, malheureusement, le Professeur Raylor sembla intercepter Severus à mi-chemin.

Effectivement, Severus était en train de discuter avec le professeur d'étude des moldus, celui qui remplaçait feu Charity Burbage. L'homme lui racontait qu'il avait été son professeur de potion au tout début de sa carrière, il y a vingt ans de cela mais Severus devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Il avait enseigné à plusieurs centaines d'élèves si ce n'était un millier, on ne pouvait pas lui demander de se souvenir de chacun d'entre eux tout de même ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard essayait comme il pouvait de terminer la conversation sans envoyer paitre l'homme, il se devait après tout d'être un homme plus sociable et ne devait en plus pas faire ce genre de chose devant les élèves qui traînent encore dans les couloirs.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Raylor, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire !

Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et Raylor lui passa devant pour s'y engouffrer, prenant cela pour une invitation. La colère de Severus n'était pas loin, il n'avait jamais supporté le manque de politesse !

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit d'entrer avec moi dans cette salle de classe, Monsieur Raylor.

\- Je me suis douté que c'était une invitation, Monsieur, répondit poliment l'homme. Vous voir entrer dans une salle de classe déserte ne pouvait qu'être cela, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de Severus et ce fut avec surprise que le Directeur comprit les intentions du nouveau Professeur, il voulait l'embrasser ! Par Merlin, avoir fait de lui un Directeur le rendait-il plus attirant aux yeux de tous ? Non, Harry lui avait dit avoir été attiré par lui quand il était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

\- Que pensez-vous faire ? gronda Severus, faisant s'arrêter l'homme avant qu'il ne soit trop près.

Severus savait qu'Harry était déjà présent, il pouvait sentir une présence non loin de lui, par Merlin, que penserait-il ? Il en était malade et le devint encore plus quand l'homme s'agenouilla devant lui, il se recula de deux pas avant même que les genoux de Raylor ne touchent le sol.

\- J'ai toujours été attiré par vous, Monsieur. Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais trop jeune pour vous, il y a vingt ans de cela. Mais je suis un homme maintenant ! J'ai même eu plusieurs relations, mais vous hantiez toujours mes rêves… Je n'ai jamais osé rejoindre Vous-savez-qui pour vous retrouver mais… je ferais ce que vous voulez ! Vous pouvez même m'uriner dessus ou… n'importe quoi !

Raylor se baissa encore plus bas jusqu'à ce que son front touche presque le sol et Severus pensa pendant un instant qu'il allait vraiment vomir. Un homme se prosternait devant lui et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aimait ce genre d'humiliation, tout comme il adorait voir ses Mangemorts uriner sur les traitres ou les sorciers ennemis. Merlin soit loué, certains des Mangemorts aimaient bien trop ça pour que Severus ait eu à le faire, cela lui avait retourné le cœur chaque fois qu'il avait dû assister à une telle scène.

Mais à présent, Severus se souvenait enfin de l'homme. C'était un Serdaigle qui s'était amouraché de lui, Severus n'avait jamais su pourquoi et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, il avait reçu plusieurs lettres de lui alors que Taylor était élève. Bien sûr, il avait toujours rejeté ses avances et s'était acharné un peu plus contre le jeune homme, essayant de tuer dans l'oeuf n'importe quel sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir envers lui, outre celui de haine et de colère. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi !

\- Levez-vous, Raylor ! Je ne sais pas où vous avez pensé une seule seconde que je voulais avoir quelqu'un à mes pieds pendant que je lui urinais dessus, mais rayez immédiatement cette image de votre esprit ! Je ne recherche personne, Raylor, alors vous devrez vous y faire et cherchez quelqu'un qui a les mêmes aspirations que vous !

Sur ce, Severus ouvrit la porte et jeta presque Raylor dehors. Le Directeur de Poudlard se demandait toujours ce qu'il venait de se passer quand Harry s'approcha après avoir enlevé sa cape. Il avait déjà fermé la porte pour plus de tranquillité.

\- Il… tu savais qu'il s'intéressait à toi ?

Severus regarda Harry avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il discernait vraiment la jalousie dans la voix du jeune homme et il devait bien avouer en être assez flatté.

\- Non, non… Enfin, je m'en souviens maintenant. Il était l'élève m'ayant envoyé plusieurs lettres me déclarant son amour mais je ne me souvenais plus de lui ni de son nom.

\- Donc, sa proposition ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ?

La question était tellement étonnante que Severus se demanda si Harry n'avait pas mal entendu ce qu'il avait dit avant de faire sortir Raylor. Intéressé par sa proposition ?

\- Par Merlin ! Jamais de la vie ! répondit-il avec fermeté, juste avant d'être pris d'un doute. Tu n'as pas envie que j'urine sur toi, dis-moi ?

Il n'avait pas envie de dire au jeune homme qu'il en était dégouté, même si c'était le cas. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Harry ait peur de lui demander quelque chose parce qu'il ne connaissait pas sa réaction. Mais il n'urinerait jamais sur Harry, même s'il le voulait. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre de chose et par la suite, il en avait bien trop vu pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

\- De quoi ? Oh ! Non pas du tout ! Comment peut-on vouloir ça ? Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils tournaient en rond mais Severus trouvait ça adorable qu'Harry se soucie de ce qu'il pense. Ils avaient abordé pas mal de sujets mais jamais un comme celui-ci, tout simplement parce que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

\- Pas du tout. Le Seigneur avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose pour humilier les traitres ou tout prisonnier récalcitrant, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir éviter de faire ou subir ce genre de chose… Et si l'on arrêtait de parler de ça pour que je puisse admirer ton piercing ?

C'était un détournement flagrant de la conversation, mais Harry le souhaitait tout autant, imaginer Severus avec Raylor était pour lui une aberration ! Il préférait clairement démontrer à Severus pourquoi il serait un bien meilleur partenaire que le professeur d'étude des moldus !

Severus regarda donc Harry plus longuement, le croc de Basilic était parfait ! Il avait l'impression de ne voir que ça mais il savait que dans quelques semaines cela passerait totalement inaperçu. Cela donnait à Harry un air encore plus sauvage et étrangement plus adulte, comme si avec un simple piercing, il affirmait au monde ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était une sensation étrange mais Severus acceptait cela.

\- Alors ? Tu aimes bien ? demanda le Gryffondor avec nervosité.

\- Oui, j'aime bien. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais un piercing. Ce n'est pas vraiment courant dans le monde sorcier mais… depuis quand Harry Potter fait-il quelque chose de courant ?

Le jeune homme était soulagé, pas qu'il l'aurait abandonné si Severus n'avait pas aimé, mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée que l'homme le trouvait plus attirant était inestimable. À présent, que penserait-il de celui de sa langue ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net immédiatement. Il s'approcha donc sensuellement de Severus, colla son corps au sien et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Crois-moi, ce que j'aimerais qu'on fasse dans cette pièce et la chose la plus courante qu'il puisse se passer entre deux amants…

\- Harry… gronda la voix sensuelle du Serpentard.

Dans sa position, Harry pouvait sentir le début d'érection de son aîné et pour lui cela sonna le top départ pour le baiser. À peine eut-il le temps de sentir son piercing toucher la langue de Severus qu'il entendit celui-ci gémir de plaisir avant de s'écarter.

\- C'est quoi ?

Il n'avait suffi que d'un mouvement pour que le piercing apparaisse sur la langue d'Harry, avec le sortilège d'invisibilité, on ne voyait absolument rien ! Mais à présent, la magnifique boule onyx apparaissait aux yeux de Severus.

\- Dans la bouche ? Mais pourquoi ? Si personne ne peut la voir…

Pour répondre à cette question, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et Severus sentit sa langue picoter de tous les côtés sous l'excitation. Le jeune homme embrassait déjà divinement bien, mais maintenant…

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Je dois bien l'avouer…

\- Imagine ta queue dans ma bouche… glissant sur ma langue et sur le piercing…

Severus eut la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi dur de sa vie, Harry l'avait toujours excité beaucoup trop pour garder une santé mentale saine. Il suspectait même qu'il avait été plus sain d'esprit en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant toute une année plutôt qu'en six mois avec Harry Potter.

\- Harry… grogna Severus avec envie, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas !

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manquait, qui lui manquait… Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la seule fois où ils étaient allés trop loin, c'était à Square Grimmaurd pendant l'été. Sa position à Poudlard n'avait pas été affirmée et il n'avait pas encore su exactement ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, l'Ordre avait organisé une petite fête pour officialiser sa dissolution et fêter la fin définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus avait un peu trop bu et Harry aussi, tous deux n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool et encore moins un punch arrosé à la façon Fred et George Weasley ! Severus ne pouvait que se souvenir du moment où Harry l'avait sucé avec passion et qu'il en avait fait de même juste après avoir joui dans la bouche du jeune homme. L'alcool avait peut-être un peu embrumé les choses mais il se souvenait de ce moment comme d'un instant mémorable. Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard que les deux hommes se croisèrent de nouveau, Severus avait eu la confirmation qu'il resterait bien à Poudlard mais en plus de ça, en tant que Directeur puisque Minerva avait refusé, et le jeune homme lui avait dit vouloir entamer une histoire sérieuse avec lui. N'y croyant pas trop, Severus avait accepté, mais il avait apparemment sous-estimé les sentiments d'Harry puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait le faire…

\- N'es-tu pas en train de me tenter ? Vil serpent…

Harry avait la main sur le sexe de Severus, le caressant par-dessus son pantalon, bien sûr qu'il avait envie que l'homme cède ! Depuis des mois, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, aux mieux, se toucher, mais Harry avait envie de plus. Ses séances de masturbation ne suffisaient plus et même s'il comprenait la position de Severus, il avait incroyablement envie de lui.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai envie d'essayer… Rien qu'une fois… Je me souviens à peine de ce que c'était d'avoir ta queue dans ma bouche…

\- Harry…

\- … la sentir taper au fond de ma gorge. Imagine seulement ce que cela sera avec le piercing, glissant le long de cette magnifique bite…

Le jeune homme avait glissé sa main dans le boxer du Serpentard, caressant voluptueusement ce qu'il désirait tant.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je suce deux de mes doigts pour me souvenir de ce moment… c'est souvent juste avant de mes les enfoncer dans le cul en espérant que ce soit toi…

Un long gémissement traversa la bouche de Severus, il en avait tellement envie… Comment résister alors qu'un jeune homme tel qu'Harry vous suppliait avec de tels mots ?

\- Je sais que je vous cause beaucoup d'ennuis, Professeur… murmura Harry d'une voix suave. Comment puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner…

Harry s'était agenouillé et avant que Severus puisse le retenir, pas qu'il s'était empressé de le faire, Harry lécha toute la longueur de son sexe en prenant bien soin de garder le piercing bien appuyé dessus.

\- Dois-je m'arrêter, Professeur Snape ?

Harry le rendait fou, une voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il était très malin à utiliser son titre de Professeur au lieu de Directeur, ce dernier lui aurait peut-être rappelé pourquoi ils ne devaient pas faire exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Mais Severus était ailleurs, le piercing lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses et il s'étonna même de ne pas avoir éjaculé au premier coup de langue. Harry s'était arrêté après celui-ci et c'était un supplice alors qu'il continuait à le caresser.

\- Soit un bon garçon, pour une fois, Potter… Et suce-moi bien fort.

Et pour une fois, Harry Potter fit exactement comme Severus lui avait dit, il le suça avec force et détermination. Harry voulait-il aspirer son âme par sa queue ? Il semblerait et quand Severus jouit quelques secondes plus tard, il avait la sensation que c'était une entreprise réussie.

\- C'est bon, Professeur ? Ai-je été un bon garçon ?

Severus ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard fier d'Harry ainsi que ses cheveux mal coiffés, avait-il attrapé Harry par les cheveux ? C'était possible, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. C'était tellement puissant et il avait joui tellement vite ! Severus embrassa Harry et se rendit compte que le jeune homme se caressait tranquillement devant lui. Il fit asseoir le jeune homme sur une table et s'agenouilla à son tour pour lui rendre la faveur. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que cela faisait d'avoir une tige en métal vous traversant la langue, il demanderait sûrement à Harry, mais pas tout de suite…

Harry avait tout aussi rapidement joui que Severus, les deux hommes auraient voulu plus mais ils savaient qu'ils se devaient d'attendre, même si parfois la raison était mise à rude épreuve… Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, Harry devait retourner dans son dortoir, leur petit interlude n'était pas prévu, Severus avait activé sa pièce magique juste pour voir cette fameuse surprise. Finalement, le piercing à la langue était encore plus fantastique que celui de l'arcade et il n'avait aucun regret quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait, peut-être juste une légère culpabilité.

\- Cache-moi ce piercing, personne d'autre que moi doit pouvoir imaginer à quoi il pourrait bien servir !

Le jeune homme sourit avant de le rendre à nouveau invisible, il adorait quand Severus était possessif, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas être convoqué dans la semaine pour l'unique raison que quelqu'un avait été un peu trop familier avec lui, selon les dires de Severus en tout cas.

\- On se voit vendredi soir, comme d'habitude !

Harry lui fit un dernier baiser avant de partir, il savait qu'ils se verraient avant mais Severus semblait rassurer de se dire qu'au plus tard cela serait vendredi prochain. Une fois par semaine, c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Mais Harry n'arrivait même pas à ce souvenir de la dernière fois où ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois dans la semaine. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs avant de se cacher sous sa cape et de retourner à son dortoir…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Les participations qui ont été utilisé sur ce chapitre :

1\. **_Videl04_** « Je propose comme idée : que se soit dans la suite de l'histoire, qu'Harry soit jaloux du fait que Severus se fait draguer par un autre professeur ou autre personne. On voit souvent Severus jaloux mais pas l'inverse. » Bien sûr, l'histoire de Raylor ne s'arrêtera pas là ;)

je vous remercie tou(te)s et à bientôt !


	4. Se comprendre

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Cela faisait un petit moment mais les fêtes ne m'ont pas laissées beaucoup de temps, j'en suis désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira grandement ! Je profite de mes petites vacances pour avancer un peu sur mes écrits, et ceux et celles qui suivent les Erotes de Jade verront également un chapitre très prochainement !

Bonne année à tous et toutes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et à vos reviews !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Se comprendre**_

\- Pourquoi était-il aussi près de toi ?

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué. Il s'était couché tard pour s'avancer sur son devoir de potion, en réalité, il l'avait commencé dans son lit et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sans compter qu'on n'était que jeudi et qu'il voyait Severus pour la troisième fois pour une crise de jalousie aiguë. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'était disputé avec Ron parce qu'il passait trop de temps à étudier, pas que la perspective de perdre une nouvelle fois aux échecs avec Ron ne le divertissait plus, mais il voulait réussir ses ASPIC et rendre fier Severus. Même s'il devait également avouer qu'il voulait se prouver qu'il était capable d'être avec un homme aussi intelligent que le Serpentard.

\- Severus… Je-je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles…

Severus entendit clairement dans le ton d'Harry que quelque chose avait changé, il n'était pas amusé ou en colère, il était juste blasé. Et c'était certainement pire que tout. Harry n'en pouvait plus et allait le quitter, Severus en était certain. Il se demandait déjà pourquoi il y avait cru, pourquoi il avait pensé que cela durerait entre eux. Il se fustigea d'être aussi jaloux mais il était tellement inquiet…

\- Je suis désolé, Harry…

C'était la première fois que Severus se calmait aussi vite, le jeune homme s'en rendait parfaitement compte et savait que son ton de voix y était pour quelque chose. Pourtant, il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que vivait Severus, il avait vu Raylor s'approcher de plus en plus souvent de Severus pour lui parler et cela le rendait fou.

\- Je ne vais pas te quitter, Severus. Ni pour Dean, ni pour Ginny, ni pour personne d'autre. C'est toi que j'aime, et crois-moi, si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation tout le monde le saurait déjà.

\- Épouse-moi, Harry !

Severus savait que c'était idiot à l'instant même où il le demanda, mais il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'Harry était à lui et à lui seul.

\- Non, je… laisse tomber. C'était idiot.

\- Non, Severus. Ça ne l'était pas… Même si… je ne suis pas prêt, on n'est pas prêt pour ça, et je le sais, on n'a jamais vécu ensemble ou simplement eu la chance d'avoir une journée rien que nous deux. Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie et je veux bien me fiancer avec toi.

\- Tu veux te fiancer avec moi ?

\- Oui, Severus. Au fond de moi, je sais que tu es celui avec qui je finirais mes jours et même si l'on n'est pas prêts à se marier pour le moment, je veux bien qu'on se promette l'un à l'autre même si c'est pour concrétiser ce mariage dans quelques années…

\- Tu ne dois pas accepter ça juste pour me faire plaisir, Harry. Tu dois le vouloir aussi… Oublie, un jour je te ferais ma demande quand nous serons tous les deux prêts…

Harry regardait Severus avec un sourire aimant, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il le savait. Severus l'aimait, le chérissait, le comprenait, mais devoir se cacher de tout le monde était simplement trop. C'était difficile pour eux deux, Harry serait bien hypocrite de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas les actions de Severus même si parfois il se sentait un peu opresser par tout ça. Mais cela avait toujours était ainsi avec sa vie qui était déformée et publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Je le veux, Severus. Je comprenais ton comportement mais je le trouvais un peu exagéré puisque je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on me colle autant, peut-être que je finis par avoir l'habitude finalement… Mais te voir avec Raylor... le voir venir te parler chaque fois qu'il le peut, ne pas être avec toi pour savoir s'il vient également quand tu es seul…

\- Tu es jaloux ?

Quelque chose remua dans l'estomac et le cœur de Severus, il n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant qu'Harry serait un jour jaloux, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme et personne d'autre. En même temps, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être désiré et aimé, si Harry était jaloux c'est qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais tant qu'Harry voudrait de lui.

\- C'est stupide, je sais ! répondit Harry en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Severus.

\- Oui, évite de m'imaginer avec Raylor, s'il te plait… J'en frissonne d'horreur ! Il est beaucoup trop malléable et soumis !

\- Tu te plains de mon caractère de Gryffondor mais en réalité tu l'aimes bien !

\- Que veux-tu ? La guerre a réellement détruit le peu de raison qu'il me restait !

\- Dois-je en conclure que cette demande en mariage vient d'une crise de folie ?

\- Indéniablement…

\- Tant pis ! Tu as dit oui pour être mon fiancé ! Et un jour tu seras le Directeur Potter-Snape !

\- Par Merlin, Harry ! Ne me dis pas autant d'horreur en une seule conversation !

\- Crétin !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser, fêtant leurs fiançailles inattendues et peu communes.

HPSS HPSS

Harry était dans la bibliothèque, essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir mais ne faisant que penser à la promesse que Severus et lui s'étaient faite, se marier. Il avait toujours voulu trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie, avoir une famille. Quand il était entré dans le monde magique, ce rêve n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de lui, si ce n'était Voldemort qui essayait de le tuer c'était le regard des autres qui ne faisait que voir le Héros, l'Élu et non Harry Potter, le garçon sous le placard ne demandant qu'à aimer et être aimé. Mais cela avait changé avec Severus et l'année scolaire n'avait jamais été aussi longue, il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin être avec l'homme sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Le bruit d'un livre claquant sur la table ainsi que la vibration du choc qui fit tomber la goute d'encre de sa plume eut don de le sortir de sa rêverie. Hermione était là et semblait clairement de mauvaise humeur. Harry n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qui l'avait mise dans cet état, il n'y avait que peu de possibilités mais il optait pour la plus probable, Ron.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas que nous passions autant de temps à la bibliothèque ? S'il n'en fait pas autant, il n'aura jamais ses ASPIC !

\- Et alors ? demanda tranquillement Harry alors qu'il nettoyait d'un sortilège les taches d'encre de son parchemin. Tu n'es pas sa mère, Hermione. Si tu commences déjà à tenir ce rôle maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques années ? Il doit comprendre par lui-même que ses actes ont des conséquences sur sa vie. Tu nous as trop maternés, Hermione, c'est grâce à nos erreurs que nous apprenons.

Harry releva la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie, elle avait les yeux ronds et ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre. Juste avant que sa bouche ne se referme et qu'un sourire prenne place.

\- Depuis quand as-tu autant muri, Harry ? Ou plutôt pourquoi n'a-t-il pas muri ?

\- Les Weasley ont eu beaucoup d'enfants, j'imagine que les plus grands n'ont pas eu le choix de devenir autonomes alors que les deux derniers sont restés bien plus longtemps dans les jupes de leur mère. Ron ne s'est jamais vraiment rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait, même dans sa propre famille. Je sais que vous avez toujours voulu être ensemble et j'en suis heureux pour vous, mais j'ai peur que…

\- Qu'on s'enlise dans une relation que nous avions voulu un jour mais peut-être plus actuellement ?

La jeune femme avait toujours réussi à comprendre Harry, s'il avait aimé les femmes, ils auraient peut-être même pu finir ensemble. Mais dans cette vie, Hermione était sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue mais dont il avait toujours rêvé.

\- Oui.

\- J'y pense souvent… On est ensemble et pourtant c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Il ne fait que parler de toi qui a changé ou de moi et mon obsession pour les ASPIC. Ne comprend-il pas l'importance des ASPIC ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il veut devenir Auror et n'est revenu à Poudlard que parce que je le faisais au lieu de commencer directement la formation d'Auror comme on nous l'a proposé. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand il apprendra que je ne veux plus devenir Auror.

Cela ne semblait guère étonner Hermione, Harry avait été jeté dans une guerre sans qu'il n'ait le choix de la faire ou non. Cela pouvait soit renforcer votre envie d'aider et de sauver les autres ou bien vous faire comprendre que vous aviez assez vécu de violence pour plusieurs vies.

\- Tu as toujours vécu en essayant de faire plaisir aux autres pour être apprécié de tous, tu as bien raison de penser à toi, Harry. Tu as le droit toi aussi d'être heureux. Ne te préoccupe pas de Ron ni des autres. Parfois, il faut juste… vivre pour soi.

\- Tu as raison, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie qui comprit elle aussi le message. Celle qui s'est fait inviter au bal par Victor Krum ne finira pas sa vie seule ! D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler mais… ne t'aurais-je pas vu danser avec lui au mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

Le rougissement d'Hermione fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Hermione était une belle jeune femme et bien qu'il ait été heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'était à présent pas sûr que Ron soit un bon choix pour Hermione et vice versa. Peut-être avaient-ils simplement besoin d'évoluer chacun de leur côté avant d'être réellement ensemble, ou bien leur couple ne fonctionnerait jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'affaire d'Harry, lui ne voulait que leur bonheur et il souhaitait simplement qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble pour un simple béguin amoureux qui était terminé depuis longtemps.

HPSS HPSS

Severus attendait patiemment dans une salle de classe du deuxième étage, il entendait le bruit de pas des élèves dans le couloir. Harry n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre et il avait hâte, la répétition pour la pièce de théâtre avait encore été un calvaire. Bien que Daphnée Greengrass avait remis Ginevra Weasley à sa place puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'interrompre leurs scènes pour donner des conseils totalement inutiles à Harry. Une fois qu'il l'avait mise dehors, tout avait été bien mieux et Severus avait enfin pu profiter d'une bonne répétition. Quelques regards envers Harry le gênaient encore mais il essayait de se résonner, ils étaient fiancés à présent, Harry n'attendait que la fin de l'année et plus personne ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble !

\- Mon père ne cesse de m'en parler, je n'en peux plus !

La voix de Drago Malfoy surprit Severus, le jeune homme ne faisait plus parler de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne faisait qu'assister à ses cours et aux repas avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait apparemment voulu se faire oublier et Severus l'avait presque fait, bien qu'il gardait tout de même un œil sur ceux ayant participé à la guerre, qu'importe leur camp, Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais posé de problème. Savoir qu'il était juste derrière le mur, à parler à des amis attisa la curiosité de Severus. Pourquoi le jeune homme restait-il là ? Pourquoi ne retournait-il pas dans la salle commune ?

\- Caresse mon Olive, Drago ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ! singea Drago dans une imitation presque parfaite de son père. Tu sais comme je déteste ça, ce n'est tout simplement pas ce que j'aime, il devrait pourtant comprendre ! Bien sûr que non, chaque fois que je le vois, il me demande de la toucher !

Le Directeur de Poudlard commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, Drago Malfoy était majeur mais il restait l'un de ses élèves et s'il devait dénoncer un cas d'inceste, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

\- Salazar soit loué ! Le mien ne me demande jamais de jouer avec la sienne ! s'exclama Zabini avec soulagement. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Depuis août ! C'est déjà bien trop ! Je suis revenu du Chemin de Traverse et il était là, avec sa levrette ! Sa queue remuait de gauche à droite, à croire que cette chienne était heureuse de me voir !

Severus pensait devenir malade, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, de l'image qu'il se faisait de la scène ou bien de la façon presque détachée dont en parlait l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Tu l'as touché ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'étais obligé ! Il l'aurait trop mal pris. Tu aurais vu son sourire après ça… Il pense vraiment que je l'aime, mais elle est plutôt flippante ! En plus, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi grande !

\- Arrête, Drago ! J'ai tout autant horreur de ça que toi, tu le sais bien !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'en parle qu'à toi ! Les autres ne comprendraient pas…

\- Si Parkinson savait ça, elle serait malade de jalousie !

\- Exact ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ses histoires ! Je crois bien que c'est la première chose qu'elle nous a racontée d'elle ! Son père en avait une belle aussi, je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas lui qui a donné envie à mon père d'essayer !

Pansy Parkinson ? Avec son père ? Severus qui s'était argué de toujours tout savoir sur ses élèves se sentait très mal, par Merlin, il n'avait jamais appris ça ? Une élève de première année au plus tard, puisqu'elle leur avait dit dès qu'ils s'étaient connus ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la jeune fille mais il ne souhaitait à personne d'être victime de ça !

\- Et cette fois où son père l'avait fait monter dessus ? Tu crois que ton père va essayer la même ?

Drago Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient un seul et même point commun en ce moment, ils étaient à deux doigts de vomir. Seul Harry qui était sous sa cape d'invisibilité depuis un bon moment à suivre les deux Serpentards qui allaient dans la même direction que lui, jusqu'à cette porte, avait le même sourire amusé que Blaise Zabini.

\- Pansy avait six ans ! De toute façon, il est hors de question que je monte sur cette chienne ! La prochaine fois qu'il me demande de caresser son Olive chérie, je lui dis que je déteste ça et qu'il peut la caresser lui-même ! Par Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il pris une levrette ?

\- Tu devrais éviter d'utiliser ce mot-là, Drago ! répondit Blaise en riant.

\- C'était pour l'embêter, mais après tout, la femelle du lévrier est bien une levrette, et en plus de ça, il l'a appelé Olive ! Mon père est vraiment devenu fou ! s'enragea Drago tout en reprenant sa marche avec son ami pour partir dans les cachots. Je déteste les chiens ! Surtout depuis ce Cerbère en première année…

Harry entra quelques secondes plus tard alors que le couloir était enfin libre de toute présence. Il ôta sa cape, regarda Severus avant d'éclater de rire avec lui. Sybille et sa chatte, Malfoy et son Olive, cette école allait définitivement le rendre fou si Harry ne le faisait pas avant !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Les participations qui ont été utilisé sur ce chapitre :

1\. _**Stormtrooper2**_ « Severus est si jaloux et harry si innocent qu'il ne voit pas les gens qui le drague, alors severus craque et le demande en mariage lors d'une « retenue ». Harry accepte bien évidemment. » Je ne pouvais pas faire accepter Harry, tout est trop récent pour eux et ils ne sont pas prêts, comme Harry le dit si bien, j'ai pensé que des fiançailles étaient donc un bon compromi ! Et j'espère que cela te va, nous attendrons encore un peu pour la demande en mariage ;)

2\. _**Absolem Snape** _« D'ailleurs ca ma fais penser a mon propre animal de compagnie qui a un nom ... intéressant (Olive) , tu savais que la femelle du lévrier s'appelait une levrette ? Je verrai très certainement Lucius Malefoy avec un Greyhound... » Je ne voulais pas faire un Drago trop proche de Severus, comme on en fait souvent un parrain dans les histoires pour rapprocher un peu Drago/Severus/Harry et tous ceux autour d'eux. J'ai donc préféré ce nouveau quiproquo qui démontre à nouveau qu'il n'est pas bien d'écouter derrière les portes ! J'espère que cela te plaît :)

je vous remercie tou(te)s et à bientôt !


	5. Révélation

Et oui, j'étais motivée aujourd'hui et j'avoue que le chapitre était quasiment déjà écris, alors je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

Si vous avez encore des idées pendant qu'Harry est à l'école, n'hésitez pas puisque je n'ai de votre part plus que quelques idées, les autres devant attendre qu'ils puissent être ensemble au grand jour et/ou habiter ensemble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**_

\- Plus haut, les mains ! Par Merlin, Potter ! Je vous ai pourtant vu danser lors du bal des Trois Sorciers ! Maladroitement, certes, mais je pensais que vous auriez au moins retenu quelques pas !

Severus était presque malade de jalousie de voir les mains de Daphnée Greengrass sur le corps de son Harry, mais c'était pour la scène finale de cette foutue pièce. Il nota également dans un coin de son esprit de donner quelques cours de danse à Harry, il en allait de sa propre réputation s'ils étaient un jour amenés à danser devant du public. Pas qu'ils allaient vraiment prendre garde à ses pas puisqu'ils seraient bien trop choqués de voir Harry Potter dans ses bras.

Un sourire mauvais était apparu sur ses lèvres à la simple image de tous ces idiots apprenant qu'Harry Potter était à lui ! Les élèves l'entourant crurent bien que le Directeur de Poudlard était devenu fou, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire aussi diaboliquement et c'en était effrayant. Heureusement qu'il s'en rendit compte et soudainement, ce fut comme si aucun sourire n'avait jamais pris place sur son visage.

\- Mademoiselle Greengrass ! Salazar soit loué, vous avez retenu vos cours à merveille ! Potter, vous allez devoir vous entraîner ! Si Minerva voyait ça, elle n'y survivrait pas ! Passons à la scène de la vieille sorcière pendant ce temps. Mademoiselle Greengrass ? N'oubliez pas de renouveler le sortilège protégeant vos pieds.

Cette fois-ci, un sourire amusé s'étala sur le visage de Severus, surtout quand il vit Harry rougir. La jeune femme pouvait peut-être au moins lui apprendre les bases, cela pourrait lui éviter de s'arracher les cheveux, ou ceux d'Harry.

Weasley prit place en regardant avec mécontentement les deux acteurs principaux partir dans un coin de la pièce pour danser. Finalement, Severus aimait bien être le metteur en scène…

\- Vous avez oublié les pustules, Mademoiselle Weasley !

D'un coup de baguette de la part du Directeur, les fausses pustules allèrent se positionner automatiquement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_C'est bien mieux ainsi ! pensa Severus avec amusement._

\- Mais nous ne faisons que répéter ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour répéter, tout le monde prend le temps de s'habiller et se maquiller pour faire comme si c'était le jour de la représentation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous serez exemptée de faire de même.

La jeune fille grommela mais reprit son rôle, elle regardait régulièrement vers le couple Greengrass/Potter et Severus se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait encore être remplacée si elle était aussi dissipée. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de la calmer, elle et tous ceux regardant son Harry danser maladroitement avec Daphnée Greengrass.

\- Nous nous retrouvons donc samedi prochain pour la dernière répétition ! Cela se fera dans la Grande Salle pour que nous puissions avoir les conditions réelles de la représentation. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez choisi de faire partie de cette pièce de théâtre, je souhaite donc la plus grande concentration, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que vous vous rendiez ridicule devant toute l'école…

Sur ces paroles ô combien rassurantes, Severus Snape retourna dans son bureau. L'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt arriver et il voulait répondre à quelques lettres urgentes avant d'y aller.

HPSS HPSS

Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, il s'était entraîné à danser avec Daphnée et avait tout juste eu le temps de faire un détour par son dortoir pour prendre quelques livres et son sac. Il voulait filer directement à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches pour ses devoirs. À son arrivée, Ron qu'il n'avait encore pas vu de la matinée lui sauta sur le poil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, Harry ? grogna Ronald Weasley sous les récriminations de sa petite amie. Tu as étudié plus cette année que pendant les six dernières années réunies ! Sors un peu de la bibliothèque, trouve-toi une fille !

\- Ron ! gronda la voix d'Hermione qui n'approuvait pas ses paroles.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attire au moins ?

\- Tu n'as pas à lui demander ça ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, en réalité, ses pensées n'allaient que vers Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il fit le tour de toutes les tables mais ne voyait personne qui l'attirait particulièrement, il réfléchit donc rapidement à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir il y a longtemps de cela, avant d'être tombé amoureux de Severus.

\- Bien sûr ! Il y a eu Cho, Ginny, ton frère Charlie, Traïm un des élèves de Durmstrang…

\- Tu-tu es gay ? demanda Ron en devenant blanc comme un linge.

\- Oui ! répondit fièrement Harry. Cela te dérange ?

\- Non mais… tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me l'annoncer comme ça !

Ronald Weasley criait presque dans la grande salle et à présent tout le monde écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, Severus suivait depuis le début la conversation et était assez fier de ce que disait Harry. Lui avait toujours eu du mal à s'assumer, Harry non, il était gay et était prêt à le crier sur tous les toits s'il le fallait.

\- Te l'annoncer comment, Ron ? Tu as dû m'annoncer que tu étais hétéro, toi ? Évidemment que non ! Alors oui, j'ai été attiré par des filles et des garçons, je suis peut-être gay ou bi ou n'importe quoi d'autre et j'en ai rien à faire ! Si tu avais été un peu plus présent ces derniers temps alors peut-être que j'aurais eu l'occasion de te le dire plus tôt !

\- On se disait toujours tout avant ! Tu as changé, Harry !

\- Mais oui, Ron, répondit calmement Harry comme si c'était une évidence. Bien sûr que j'ai changé, une guerre est passée. Nous avons survécu à la guerre, nous avons vu des amis mourir, des ennemis également… Nous avons découvert ce que cela voulait dire d'avoir faim, d'avoir froid, d'avoir peur… Qui n'aurait pas changé après tout ça ?

Le silence dans la salle était presque religieux, plus personne ne mangeait et il semblait que plus personne ne respirait non plus. Les souvenirs étaient encore présents dans tous les esprits sauf certains premiers années qui n'avaient pas eu à vivre ça dans leur famille.

\- Alors oui, j'ai changé, nous avons tous changé ! Tu es enfin avec Hermione et je suis tellement heureux pour vous alors que ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour. Même si ça veut dire qu'on se voit moins. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir changé, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! J'ai fait ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, j'ai survécu à la guerre mais pourtant je suis mort aussi. Et maintenant, je veux vivre ma vie en voulant mon bonheur et celui du monde, comme tous ceux qui sont morts pendant cette guerre.

\- Sauf les Mangemorts… murmura quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

\- Qui a dit que les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas le bonheur du monde sorcier ?

La consternation se fit voir sur tous les visages, mêmes les enfants de Mangemorts étaient surpris d'entendre le héros du monde sorcier dire ça.

\- Toutes les guerres sont basées sur de bonnes intentions. Avant de sombrer dans la folie, Voldemort lui-même voulait le bien du monde sorcier. Il voulait la paix pour les sorciers et c'est ce que nous souhaitons tous, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a simplement pas choisi la bonne voie, aveuglé par sa propre histoire et par sa haine des moldus. Toutes les guerres sont faites au nom du bien et pourtant tellement de vies sont perdues parce que nous souhaitons que les autres aient la même vision du monde que nous… Et toi, Ron ? demanda Harry en revenant vers son meilleur ami. Quand tu es parti ce soir là, tu l'as fait pour quoi ?

Seule une poignée de personne était au courant de cette histoire, c'est pour cette raison que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ronald Weasley à la recherche de réponses. Harry parlait de la nuit où Ron les avait laissés Hermione et lui.

\- Tu es parti parce que tu avais peur et que tu voulais revoir ta famille pour t'assurer qu'elle allait bien, avoir un repas chaud dans ton assiette, une couverture épaisse et moelleuse sur toi ainsi qu'un toit où tu ne risquais rien. Tu es parti pour de bonnes raisons pour toi et je t'ai pardonné parce que je l'ai compris et que c'est ce que font les amis entre eux. Alors, arrête d'avoir peur et laisse-moi changer pour mon bonheur à moi. Oui, j'aime les hommes. Oui, j'ai voulu garder les cheveux longs. Oui, j'étudie avec sérieux pour mes ASPIC, j'ai voulu participer à une pièce de théâtre et j'ai même abandonné l'idée d'être Auror. Et j'ai accepté tout ça parce que c'est ce que je voulais faire pour mon bonheur. Cela ne fait de mal à personne et cela ne devrait pas déclencher de guerre à l'avenir. La question n'est pas de savoir si j'ai changé, mais de savoir si tu peux accepter celui que je suis parce que l'ancien ne reviendra pas.

Harry Potter se leva sur ces paroles et partit de la Grande Salle, la tête haute et le dos droit. Severus était tellement fier de lui qu'un sourire apparut même sur son visage. Quand il avait commencé à connaître le jeune homme, Severus avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup moins bavard qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, surtout sur lui-même. Et là, Harry venait de dire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il avait eu sur le cœur et que personne n'avait voulu écouter plus tôt parce qu'ils avaient tous pris pour acquis qu'Harry était un héros et non un simple jeune homme ayant ses propres désirs et opinions.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

\- Me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ! Il abandonne tout ce qu'on voulait faire ensemble !

\- Bien sûr que je cautionne ! Il vit enfin pour lui, pour son bonheur, et tu devrais commencer à faire pareil !

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Vous sortez ensemble ? s'écria Ronald Weasley.

Severus manqua presque de s'étouffer à l'imbécilité de la remarque du jeune Weasley. Ginevra Weasley n'était pas vraiment au mieux, elle aussi regardait Hermione avec des yeux écarquillés et une rougeur de colère sur tout le visage. Hermione Granger les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis toute la Grande Salle qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et complètement lasse.

\- C'est vrai que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble à la bibliothèque… murmura Ginevra Weasley d'un ton accusateur.

\- Merci du peu de confiance que tu m'accordes, Ron ! Je ne vois alors pas pourquoi nous continuons à sortir ensemble. D'ailleurs… je vais aller rejoindre Harry et nous allons nous rouler par terre... entre les étagères de la bibliothèque ! Je suis certaine que Madame Pince va adorer ça !

Pour une fois, la Grande Salle s'amusa d'une même voix, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons riaient aux paroles d'Hermione Granger. Sauf les Weasley restants et les quelques élèves se demandant réellement si Harry Potter était pris ou non. Irma Pince n'acceptait nul bruit dans son antre, alors deux élèves se bécotant… encore moins !

\- Heureusement, je peux faire confiance à Mademoiselle Granger pour ne pas mettre à exécution ce qu'elle vient de dire !

C'était à notre tour de rire, Irma Prince n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde, préférant les livres à la compagnie des gens et Severus la comprenait assez souvent. Même quand elle venait manger aux repas, les membres du personnel pouvaient oublier qu'elle était là. Si la bibliothèque restait ouverte aux heures de repas, personne ne doutait qu'elle y resterait toute la journée mais aucun d'eux ne savait qu'elle raffolait également des ragots et rares étaient ceux qui en savaient plus qu'elle. Et si Hermione Granger et Harry Potter sortaient ensemble, elle aurait été la première à le savoir puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait rien entre eux outre une solide amitié. Par contre, elle avait vu hier soir la jeune femme écrire une très longue lettre qu'elle s'était empressée d'aller cacheter pour un envoi par hibou. Elle avait rougi comme seules les hormones pouvaient en être la cause…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Les participations qui ont été utilisé sur ce chapitre :

1\. _**Absolem Snape et Leatitia-chan **_La première ayant proposé des disputes avec Ron/Hermione sur son changement de comportement/apparence. Bien sûr, j'ai fais un Harry plus proche d'Hermione, donc je ne pouvais le faire se disputer avec elle ! La seconde m'avait demandé que Ron se fasse remonter les bretelles et je crois qu'Harry vient de lui dire ça façon de penser ^^ Ainsi que Ginny pensant qu'Harry et Hermione sortent ensembles, je ne sais pas encore si nous en reparlerons vraiment par la suite mais rien est exclue !

je vous remercie tou(te)s et à bientôt !


	6. L'avenir

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un petit chapitre mais où beaucoup de chose se passe tout de même, quelques pions entre en actions et... nous verrons bien ! ;)

Camille G : Ta demande est bien prise en compte et je peux t'assurer que cela reviendra sur le tapis ;) Merci beaucoup !

Tatoflo : Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour la répétition, j'avais d'abord penser à Roméo et Juliette effectivement, mais je voulais une histoire un peu plus "sorcière" car nous avons tendance à voir le moldu dans le monde sorcier mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont également toute une culture dont nous entendons peu parler, au final ! Je ne reviendrais pas avec une nouvelle pièce de théatre, les ASPIC approchent à grand pas, et même s'il y en avait une, Drago aurait déjà dû se faire bien plus présent et vindicatif alors qu'ici il fait plutôt profil bas ;) Merci tout de même et n'hésite pas à me proposer d'autres choses ! :)

Hitori : C'est toujours un plaisir, peu importe quand ;) Pour les moments de malentendu, je ne peux pas dire, je pense que Severus va commencer à se douter qu'on le prend pour un con (et il aura pas tort ^^) peut-être Harry ? Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela ne viendra jamais ;) Pour une confrontation Raylor/Sev/Harry, je ne doute pas qu'il y en aura une, et toi non plus après ce chapitre ;)

Merci à tou(te)s et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : L'avenir_**

Après avoir essayé de travailler sur leurs devoirs, Harry et Hermione étaient tellement perturbés par l'attitude de Ron qu'ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'y dirigeaient tranquillement quand ils virent au loin Fred, George et Charlie qui semblaient clairement attendre quelqu'un.

\- Oh ! Harry, Hermione, ça va ? Vous n'auriez pas vu Ron et Ginny ? Ils devaient nous rejoindre…

\- Ça va, mais pour tout vous dire, on s'est disputé avec eux, donc c'est possible qu'ils aient oublié de venir !

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Les trois Weasley semblaient à peine étonnés mais étaient clairement curieux, Ron et Ginny étaient les deux derniers et ils avaient eu l'habitude de tout avoir. Charlie l'avait découvert en revenant régulièrement en Angleterre après la première année de Ginny, mais Fred et George l'avaient compris depuis bien longtemps. Ginny avait le droit à tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pas qu'ils en étaient vraiment jaloux, à présent ils étaient beaucoup moins d'enfants à la maison donc c'était logique que leurs parents puissent se permettre un peu plus, mais Ginny avait pris ça pour acquis, oubliant qu'ils n'avaient pas tant d'argent que ça. Et Ron avait jalousé sa sœur et tous ses frères chaque fois qu'ils recevaient un peu d'attention, ce qui était déjà rare en soi. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si eux faisaient pareil ? Leur mère ne pouvait pas se dédoubler et leur père passait son temps au Ministère pour ramener des Gallions à la maison, ou dans sa remise pour bricoler. Les jumeaux adoraient aider leur père à modifier des objets moldus pour pouvoir les transformer à l'aide de la magie.

\- Oui, admit Hermione. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit la dernière.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter…

Les trois Weasley suivis d'Hermione et Harry entrèrent aux Trois Balais et une fois qu'ils furent tous devant un verre, les deux Gryffondors de septièmes années racontèrent ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, après leur avoir dit que tu étais gay, ils vous ont accusés d'être ensemble ?

\- C'est bien ça !

Fred et George n'en revenaient pas, ils connaissaient très bien Harry, peut-être même tout autant que leur frère cadet, et ils savaient que le brun n'était pas du genre à mentir ou déformer la vérité. Soit il disait la stricte vérité, soit il ne disait rien. Mentir sur une telle chose n'était vraiment pas dans le tempérament d'Harry, et si Ron en doutait, c'est qu'il ne le connaissait pas ou ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Leur frère perdait à la fois sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami, et bien qu'ils aimaient leur frère, les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment mérités.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Charlie était estomaqué, il avait écouté les deux Gryffondors sans trop parler, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment et espérait que tout cela n'était pas vrai. Par contre, il connaissait très bien les jumeaux et le fait qu'eux les croyaient l'avait un peu attristé, est-ce que Ron et Ginny étaient réellement comme ça ? Il ne les avait pas connu longtemps, il était parti de la maison avant même que Ron n'entre à Poudlard et en vivant au château une grande partie de l'année scolaire, il avait raté beaucoup de choses et le regrettait souvent. Et maintenant Ron qui venait d'arriver sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait vu, parlant d'une telle façon, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Ron de quatre ans qui faisait une colère parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voler sur un balai.

\- On discute avec Hermione et Harry, répondit calmement Charlie.

\- Et nous alors ? On devait se rejoindre !

\- Oui. On a d'ailleurs attendu une heure et demie !

\- Heureusement que personne ici n'a des obligations importantes comme un travail par exemple, fit Fred.

\- Et Merlin soit loué que personne n'ait eu à libérer du temps pour pouvoir passer quelques heures avec leurs frère et sœur, termina George.

Hermione et Harry décidèrent de partir avant que cette histoire ne se gâte encore plus, ils en avaient plus qu'assez de toutes ses bêtises et ne souhaitaient qu'un peu de tranquillité. Après avoir remercié les trois Weasley plus âgés, ils partirent faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard, comme ils en avaient eu l'intention en premier lieu, laissant ainsi Ron et Ginny face à leurs frères.

HPSS HPSS

\- Directeur ?

\- Oui, Professeur Raylor ?

Severus était désespéré. Déjà, il avait l'image de son Harry avec Hermione Granger, et bien qu'il sache que tout cela était faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble et de se dire qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Granger pourrait être la femme qui apporterait à Harry ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, une famille. Lui ne le pouvait pas, la magie faisait beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas encore possible de voir un tel miracle arriver, un homme portant la vie. Et adopter, il aurait bien dit oui, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ferait un père lamentable avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue, à quoi bon ? Et maintenant, Raylor qui revenait à la charge, il avait à peine la force d'être patient avec l'homme.

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privé, s'il vous plait ? J'ai à vous parler de choses que vous ne voulez certainement pas… ébruiter.

Un seau d'eau glacial semblait lui être tombé dessus, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il conduisit Raylor jusqu'à une pièce vide et lança plusieurs sortilèges pour préserver leur intimité. Raylor se jeta à ses pieds presque immédiatement, s'agenouillant devant lui dans une position soumise, la bile monta dans la gorge de Severus, il n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'amour de Merlin !

\- Je vous ai vu, avec Potter… Je sais que vous avez une relation. Mais je suis un bien meilleur choix, je vous le promets !

S'en suivit une longue plaidoirie comme quoi Raylor était un bien meilleur soumis qu'Harry, Severus n'en doutait pas, Harry n'avait pas grand-chose de soumis et c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour mais Severus ne doutait pas qu'Harry resterait tel qu'il le connaissait, un Gryffondor fougueux et passionné. Raylor était tout ce que Severus ne chercherait jamais chez un partenaire mais il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il devait alors commencer leur plan de secours pour ne pas être découvert.

\- Raylor… Philippe… Je ne doute nullement de votre sincérité, mais le fait est que je ne peux sortir avec vous. Je n'entretiens aucune relation d'aucune sorte et il serait mal vu de la part du Directeur de sortir avec un élève ou même un Professeur… Ma position est déjà bien assez délicate…

\- Mais… Je peux démissionner ! Garder notre histoire secrète pour le moment ! Je sais que vous êtes avec Potter ! S'il le faut, j'en informerai la presse !

Raylor en vint exactement là où Severus ne l'avait pas souhaité, mais il s'en était douté. Pourquoi Raylor voulait tant être avec lui ? Il ne le savait pas, tout comme il avait encore du mal à comprendre les raisons d'Harry.

\- Potter me fait déjà chanter, Philippe. Je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment. Il n'est peut-être qu'un adolescent mais il a fait la guerre et a appris beaucoup de choses sur mon passé. Et il reste le héros de notre monde, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à mon sujet, que cela soit vrai ou non d'ailleurs, je me retrouverais à Azkaban avant même d'avoir dit «Serpentard».

\- Alors… baisez-moi ! Devant lui, pour qu'il comprenne qui vous êtes réellement !

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire sans son autorisation… J'ai dû… J'ai dû prêter un serment inviolable… Seul un monstre peut vous faire prêter un tel serment, quelqu'un qui vous aime ne le ferait jamais…

Severus se forçait autant que possible à montrer de la fragilité et de la sincérité alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, mettre Raylor dehors et retrouver Harry. Il espérait qu'en parlant de serment, il ne l'obligerait pas à en faire un, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une nouvelle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, une fois avait été bien assez !

\- Heureusement, cela ne durera que jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, jusqu'à la veille de son dernier jour à Poudlard. Après, je serais un homme libre. Si d'ici là personne n'a remis ma réputation en doute, Philippe… Car vous savez comme moi que tout le monde préférera croire Harry Potter, qu'importe les preuves qu'on pourrait apporter, alors je pourrais envisager un avenir.

Raylor pourrait avoir plein de questions à poser et Severus n'était même pas certain de pouvoir y apporter toutes les réponses, mais il avait dévié la conversation sur le sujet principal, si Raylor tenait sa langue encore quelques mois, Severus serait libre d'Harry Potter. Et c'était tout ce que Raylor devait savoir, rien ne devait filtrer pour le moment et même si Severus avait appris à ne pas aimer jouer avec les sentiments des gens, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire si cela pouvait sauver son poste à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas à Azkaban, il y avait très peu de chance si vous aviez le soutien inconditionnel d'Harry Potter, mais il pourrait perdre son poste de Directeur de Poudlard et à sa grande surprise, il aimait beaucoup sa place.

\- Une fois l'année scolaire terminée, nous pourrons être ensemble ?

\- Nous pourrions, oui. Mais cela devra rester secret, je serais encore votre employeur…

\- Et si je démissionne ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Severus, c'était encore mieux si l'homme démissionnait, cela lui éviterait de le virer et les nombreuses questions qu'on lui poserait à ce sujet. Raylor partit une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec l'espoir que quelque chose se passerait entre eux quand juillet arriverait. Il se demanda pendant un bref instant si sa vie serait un jour calme et paisible, il y avait peu de chance, surtout avec Harry Potter comme compagnon !

HPSS HPSS

Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'histoire avec Raylor, il devait à présent redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas proclamer Severus Snape comme étant son compagnon à lui et à personne d'autre ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris en option Étude des Moldus, cela aurait été un véritable carnage.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas un jour… une famille ?

La question prit Harry au dépourvu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça avant quelques mois. Une famille ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait voulu une, depuis bien longtemps, mais il avait fait une croix dessus quand il avait su qu'il était l'élu. Cependant, il avait survécu, et il avait dû faire encore une croix dessus quand il était tombé amoureux de Severus, un homme ne pouvait pas faire un enfant avec un autre homme. Il n'avait pas encore connaissance de tout ce qu'il était possible de faire en matière de magie, mais il était certain de ça.

\- On sera une famille, Severus.

\- Oui… Oui, je sais. Mais je veux dire, avoir des enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée de n'avoir jamais d'enfant. Ce n'est pas grave… je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais avoir des enfants à cajoler ! Il y a Teddy, je suis son parrain après tout, ça compte, non ? Puis, y aura les enfants d'Hermione et de mes autres amis.

\- Harry… Je ne veux pas te priver de ça.

Les mots étaient durs à dire, mais Severus était prêt s'il le fallait, il était prêt à laisser Harry partir pour avoir sa famille, ses enfants. Il regardait au loin, détournant la tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux d'Harry, mais il sentit l'une de ses mains prendre doucement la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, Severus. Peu importe ce que j'aurais aimé dans ma vie, mes attentes, mes rêves, mes espoirs… Alors oui, peut-être qu'un jour j'aimerais avoir un enfant, mais je t'aimerais toujours et si tu n'en veux pas, ou si on n'arrive pas à adopter un enfant, cela ne veut pas dire que je te quitterais car pour moi, tu es plus important que tout le reste. Peut-être aussi que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfant, après tout… j'aime ma tranquillité aussi, pouvoir faire ce que je veux, et je suis sûr que d'ici quelques mois, beaucoup de mon temps sera occupé à des activités très plaisantes…

\- Gamin !

\- Oh ! Mais je ne nie pas… Professeur Snape… murmura sensuellement Harry à son oreille. Mais de quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je ferais un bon père, avoua Severus.

\- Et moi, je suis certain que si.

\- Je n'ai pas eu un très bon exemple…

\- Je doute qu'on enferme notre enfant dans un placard et qu'on le dispute ou le frappe juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- Je sais, Severus. C'est justement pour ça que tu feras un bon père. Mais on a le temps d'y penser de toute manière, Severus. Et on pourra voir Teddy tous les deux… Je nous vois déjà nous baladant dans la forêt Interdite, tu lui montreras les différents arbres et plantes, et moi je lui apprendrais à parler avec les centaures…

\- Nous n'irons pas dans cette forêt avant qu'il n'ait appris à se défendre avec une baguette, Harry ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

Le sourire éblouissant d'Harry voulait tout dire, il avait piégé Severus et celui-ci s'était fait prendre entre les crocs de son Gryffondor préféré. Harry l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Le pire était que Severus s'imaginait parfaitement la scène, lui, tenant une toute petite main dans la sienne pour ne jamais laisser s'échapper l'enfant, s'agenouillant et lui montrant les différentes plantes, herbes et fleurs. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Severus, peut-être qu'il serait utile à quelque chose finalement, dans le rôle de tonton, ou de père.

HPSS HPSS

Hermione déballa avec soin le petit paquet qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, cela venait de Victor, le hibou avait eu l'air épuisé, elle s'en voulait de les envoyer si loin. Mais quand elle vit le petit journal entre ses mains et le petit mot l'accompagnant, elle comprit que Victor avait eu exactement la même culpabilité envers les hiboux. Cela la fit sourire, tout le monde ne voyait que l'homme célèbre qu'était Victor, elle avait la chance de voir celui qu'il était réellement. Elle ne savait pas où cela allait la mener, mais comme Harry, elle avait changé et voulait à présent se laisser vivre…

« Cher Hermione,

Les hiboux se fatiguent beaucoup trop de nos voyages, je ne voulais les fatiguer plus que nécessaire. Reçois donc ce petit carnet comme un cadeau, il nous permettra de parler sans devoir attendre qu'un pauvre hibou fatigué arrive jusqu'à nous. Tendrement, Victor. »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Les participations qui ont été utilisées sur ce chapitre :

1\. **_Leatitia-chan_** : « pourquoi une visite à Pré-au-lard, où ils (Harry et Hermione) retrouvent Charlie et les jumeaux ? »

2\. _**Natacha Nicole**_ : « ça rajouterait du piquant à la situation si le prof d'étude Moldue les avait espionné et les menaçait de tout raconter si Severus ne le prennait pas devant Harry. Pour que Harry soit vert de jalousie et qu'il le quitte. Comme ça le prof de Moldu aurait, selon lui, le champ libre. Ce qui ne marcherait pas, bien sûr. »

Merci à tou(te)s et à bientôt !


	7. Le carnet

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre après quelques semaines de silence, vivement les vacances moi je vous le dis !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre participation à cette fanfic, malheureusement, j'ai dû refusé quelques propositions (non, ne faites pas l'arrêt cardiaque, je n'arrête pas ! ^^), dans l'histoire, les ASPIC approchent à grand pas et je ne voulais pas intégrer à nouveau une histoire roccambolesque (on adore ça !) qui devrait durer plusieurs mois alors qu'Harry et encore étudiant à Poudlard. Sans oublier qu'ils n'ont aucunement de se cacher plus longtemps ! Alors je m'excuse auprès de Lamourloi (même si j'ai gardé ton idée de côté au cas où je pourrais prendre quelques élèments, mais je t'ai répondu en privé de toute façon ;)) qui m'avait pourtant fait une très grande proposition (qui mériterait une fic à elle toute seule !) et à d'autres. Vos propositions vous ont fait découvrir pour certains toute l'imagination qui se cache en nous et j'espère que vous continuerez à la stimuler, ici ou ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à faire d'autres propositions pour l'après, je note tout dans un coin en attendant de pouvoir placer tout ce que cette histoire me permet !

Hitori : Charlie n'a pas connu tant que ça son frère et sa soeur, ils ont beaucoup de différence et il a quitté la maison très tôt, ils s'attendaient simplement à voir des jeunes adultes plus mature que la moyenne puisqu'ils avaient vécu une guerre, mais cela n'a clairement pas été le cas ! Je vois bien que tu es cruelle pour Ron, nous verrons si les personnages le sont autant ^^ Malheureusement pour la surprise, Poudlard n'est pas un moulin et Victor ne pourra pas venir comme il le souhaite, de plus, il sait que les examens de fin d'année son très important pour Hermione et n'osera donc pas la déranger, mais peut-être après... ;) Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité !

Merci à tou(te)s et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le carnet**

Ron et Ginny semblaient penser que la soi-disant homosexualité d'Harry n'était qu'un leurre pour faire oublier son histoire d'amour naissante avec Hermione. C'était revenu plus d'une fois sur le tapis cette dernière semaine et vu qu'Hermione en avait plus qu'assez, ils avaient décidé de jouer le jeu. Harry en avait informé Severus qui avait été d'accord avec ce plan depuis qu'Harry l'avait rassuré, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de tiquer chaque fois qu'il voyait les élèves murmurer autour des deux Gryffondors.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, aujourd'hui est la grande représentation de notre pièce, vous êtes priée de vous tenir correctement et de jouer votre rôle à la perfection ! Certes, cette pièce de théâtre n'a absolument aucune incidence sur vos notes, mais elle pourrait en avoir une sur des avantages que vous pourriez avoir…

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Directeur ? s'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez bientôt passer vos ASPIC et terminer vos études cette année, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'aurez plus à faire à nous, Mademoiselle Weasley. Même si peu de sorciers s'en rendent compte, il y a de très nombreux employeurs qui demandent à accéder au dossier scolaire de leur futur employé. Bien évidemment, tout cela est parfaitement contrôlé et nous n'avons l'obligation de donner ces informations qu'au Ministère, mais vous savez comme moi que bons nombres de sorciers et sorcières célèbres ont vu leurs erreurs de jeunesse entacher leur réputation… Car il n'y a pas que les résultats scolaires d'inscrits dans votre dossier, mais chaque retenue, chaque point, et la moindre petite histoire vous ayant valu des problèmes à Poudlard.

Si la blancheur du visage de la jeune femme était un indice, Severus dirait qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup. Ils étaient à une petite heure de la grande représentation et il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'essayer de déjouer un piège contre Harry Potter ! En réalité, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout cela se termine enfin ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour avoir donné son accord pour cette pièce, et encore plus pour avoir voulu y participer.

\- Ai-je été bien clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Allez vous mettre en place !

Severus allait enfin pouvoir en terminer avec ça et pouvoir profiter, peut-être, d'une journée tranquille. Et à sa plus grande satisfaction, ce fut le cas. Il vit bien l'air coléreux et boudeur de Ginevra Weasley, mais puisque cela collait bien avec le personnage, personne ne remarqua qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un bon jeu d'acteur dont la jeune femme n'était absolument pas pourvue.

\- Félicitation, Severus ! C'est une réussite ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une pièce de théâtre, peut-être devrions-nous faire de même l'année prochaine ? proposa gentiment Minerva.

\- L'année prochaine ? Il n'y aura plus Potter, donc je suppose que cela pourra peut-être se faire, j'y réfléchirais !

\- Severus ! gronda Minerva. Harry Potter a bien joué, vous ne pouvez dire le contraire, il n'est pas un professionnel mais je trouve qu'en quelques mois, tous les élèves ont fait de gros efforts.

\- Je ne nie pas, nous en reparlerons à la prochaine réunion.

Le Directeur n'allait certainement pas dire à sa collègue que le problème avait plutôt été de concentrer une trop grande partie des élèves qui n'avaient fait que coller Harry tout le long des répétitions ! Mais tout cela était enfin derrière lui et se profilait maintenant à l'horizon, les examens de fin d'année !

HPSS HPSS

\- Sir Agnovel, que faites-vous là ? N'avez-vous pas une sorcière à faire danser ?

\- Alors, tu as aimé, Sev ?

Severus regarda longuement Harry, le jeune homme avait remis sa tenue de spectacle qui lui allait grandement bien, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé de la journée.

\- Plutôt pas mal… Cependant… un peu trop tactile avec votre partenaire, Sir Agnovel. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il était nécessaire de la toucher autant…

Harry s'avança vers Severus, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard amusé, il savait que Severus était jaloux à ce moment et était fier qu'il puisse tout de même garder son calme malgré tout.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que je l'ai touché seulement ce qu'il fallait. En vérité, Monsieur, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre en secret… Cette sorcière n'est qu'une couverture le temps de quelques mois…

\- Une autre personne dans votre vie ? Vous devez certainement utiliser votre magie pour tous les envouter…

\- Tous les autres peuvent passer sans que je n'y accorde un regard… Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui compte… murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus.

Le baiser qui suivit fut plein de promesses, bien plus que ce à quoi les deux hommes étaient habitués.

\- Tu sais, je serais toujours jaloux quand quelqu'un s'approchera trop près de toi.

\- Moi aussi, Severus, moi aussi…

HPSS HPSS

\- Même une année sans Voldemort n'est pas une année scolaire tranquille !

\- Parce que tu y avais cru ? Tu es Harry Potter ! répondit Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je ne veux pas dire, mais toi non plus, tu n'as jamais eu une année tranquille !

Les deux Gryffondors continuèrent à avancer sans remarquer qu'Hermione avait fait tomber un de ses livres sur le sol, le carnet que Victor Krum lui avait offert… Ils eurent tout juste le temps de rentrer dans leur salle commune que quelqu'un les bouscula pour entrer et se poster devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix de Ron était vibrante de colère et Harry se déplaça légèrement devant sa meilleure amie, son instinct lui criant qu'elle était en danger. Mais Hermione le repoussa légèrement pour faire face à son ancien petit-ami.

\- Un cadeau venant d'une personne qui m'est chère.

\- Et ça ne serait pas Victor Krum par hasard ?

L'écriture bulgare sur le carnet ne trompait personne, même si Ron n'avait pas pu lire le contenu puisqu'Hermione avait soigneusement protégé sa vie privée, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Sa relation, bien que de courte durée, avec Victor Krum avait fait le tour des journaux, anglais comme bulgare. À l'époque, elle l'avait assez mal vécue, mais à présent, elle se faisait une idée. Ayant comme meilleur ami, Harry Potter, vous ne pouviez pas rester dans l'ombre bien longtemps, et avec la guerre qui venait de passer, elle l'avait encore moins été bien qu'Harry restait la principale victime de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Ron. Mais oui, c'est de Victor !

Sur ce, elle lui arracha le carnet des mains et partit s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils, rapidement accompagnée par Harry.

\- Un carnet ? murmura Harry pour que seule Hermione entende.

\- Comme le miroir.

\- Oh ! Ingénieux…

HPSS HPSS

\- Tu penses qu'il y en a ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas si courant que ça, sinon tout le monde s'en serviraient au lieu de s'envoyer des hiboux !

\- Je demanderai à Hermione si elle veut bien voir avec Victor Krum, peut-être que c'est plus courant dans son pays ?

\- Oui, tu peux voir, sait-on jamais… Tu voudrais vraiment en avoir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Un tel carnet nous permettrait de pouvoir communiquer bien plus régulièrement !

Et Severus ne dirait jamais non à plus de communication avec Harry, il était d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir réussi à faire dire au jeune homme que lui aussi le souhaitait. Il avait souvent peur d'étouffer le jeune homme, ils se voyaient si peu et Severus s'inquiétait d'un hypothétique avenir où ils pourraient se voir quand ils le souhaitaient. Pour sa part, il en avait envie tout le temps, tous les jours, savoir qu'Harry en avait autant envie que lui était un véritable soulagement.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on se parle plus souvent, et plus longtemps ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Sans aucun doute. J'ai l'impression de passer mes journées à écrire, mais si pour une fois, cela pouvait être pour toi… je ne dirais certainement pas non !

\- Mon pauvre fiancé travaille tellement… si seulement ce dur labeur pouvait contribuer à un projet commun…

Severus grogna, il était à la fois heureux d'entendre le mot « fiancé » et d'imaginer le sous-entendu d'Harry.

\- Il nous fait vraiment ces carnets… mais il faut également réviser pour tes ASPIC…

Les ASPIC arrivaient à grands pas et Severus avait presque envie de tout quitter et d'aller s'isoler loin de tout le monde avec Harry pour seule compagnie. Il en avait assez de se cacher, il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie, cacher sa véritable allégeance, cacher ses faiblesses, ses blessures, se cacher soi-même pour échapper à son père, ses cris et sa violence. Mais tout cela allait bientôt être fini, ils n'allaient plus avoir à se cacher et Severus n'en avait aucune envie.

Une semaine plus tard, Victor Krum avait envoyé deux carnets pour le meilleur ami d'Hermione, en tant que célèbre joueur de Quidditch il avait la chance de pouvoir s'en faire offrir par son entraîneur. Ces carnets étaient rares puisque les sortilèges employés étaient d'une grande complexité, ils étaient donc très couteux, mais il ferait tout pour garder Hermione auprès de lui…

Et cela avait fait son effet puisque la jeune femme avait été très touchée par le geste de Victor Krum, celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer comme son petit-ami mais qui n'était pourtant pas qu'un simple ami. Et si elle n'avait pas encore harcelé Harry pour connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse personne dont il était éperdument amoureux, c'était uniquement parce que les ASPIC arrivaient à grands pas et qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter !

À un mois des ASPIC, Harry venait de terminer une soirée d'intense révision, il était épuisé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le carnet bulgare qu'il ne quittait sous aucun prétexte. Il était très tard et avait peu d'espoir que Severus lui réponde, malgré tout, l'écriture fine de son fiancé apparu au fil de son écriture. Le jeune homme lança un sortilège pour que la plume écrive d'elle-même ce qu'il souhaitait, s'installant confortablement dans son lit, il glissa sous les draps, ferma les rideaux et insonorisa son lit…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Les participations qui ont été utilisées sur ce chapitre :

1\. **_Leatitia-chan_** : « Ron qui tombe sur le journal que Victor vient d'envoyer à Hermione? » Et oui, Hermione protéger sa vie privée, heureusement ! ;)

2\. _**Camilleg**_ : « je pense qu'il faudrait que la dispute revienne sur le tapis. surtout le fait qu'hermione et harry fricote ensemble. ils pourraient s'en servir comme "paravent" pour avoir la paix. cliché mais efficace » Cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps puisque Ron les espionnait pour en avoir le coeur net ;)

Merci à tou(te)s et à bientôt, pour la fin de l'année très certainement !


	8. Fin d'année

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens après un moment. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était un peu compliqué je vous avoue, je ne faisais pas partie des personnes confinées, bien au contraire. Et entre temps, j'ai également voulu corriger "Guider dans l'ombre", ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, je dois bien vous l'avouer. Voici donc un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Fin d'année_**

Harry regardait autour de lui, c'était son dernier jour à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève en tout cas. Il n'avait pas pu voir Severus très souvent, les examens de fin d'année donnaient beaucoup de travail aux professeurs et au Directeur de Poudlard. Marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour la dernière fois, en tant qu'élève, était une sensation étrange, presque triste. Poudlard avait été sa première vraie maison, il y avait vécu tellement d'évènements… Les pires comme les meilleurs, mais au bout du compte, il ne regrettait rien.

Ses pas l'avaient naturellement amené jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, il avait le droit de venir à présent, le droit d'être là. Il donna le mot de passe et la gargouille le laissa passer. Trois rapides coups sur la porte avaient suffi à le faire entrer dans le bureau de Severus, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à celui de Dumbledore, mais il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le bureau de Severus l'année passée. Il était chaleureux et bien qu'il y ait quelques objets ici et là, il restait épuré. L'homme était un Maître des Potions après tout, il aimait quand tout était à sa place, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à faire pour être un excellent potionniste.

\- Harry ! Je suis surpris mais heureux de voir que Severus t'a donné le mot de passe pour venir me voir, s'exclama Dumbledore avec joie.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est un plaisir, concéda Harry. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir, ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous parler dans la soirée ! ajouta précipitamment Harry pour ne pas vexer son ancien directeur. Où est Severus ?

\- Ici !

Severus venait d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements privés. La journée avait été longue, tous les professeurs lui avaient apporté les feuilles d'examens des BUSE et des ASPIC. Deux employés du Ministère venaient tout juste de partir, ils devaient se charger de les emmener au Ministère pour être corrigés. C'était un long travail et Severus avait été heureux d'avoir conclu un accord avec le conseil de Poudlard pour que les professeurs n'aient pas à se charger de cela.

\- Severus ? murmura faiblement Albus en regardant le sourire éclatant mais fatigué de l'homme.

Le Gryffondor se dirigeait déjà vers son fiancé, bien trop heureux de le retrouver enfin. Lui aussi était fatigué, les examens l'avaient stressé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il voulait tellement que Severus soit fier de lui, craignant qu'il ne se rende compte un jour qu'Harry n'était pas à la hauteur de son intelligence. Encerclant le cou de Severus, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Les faisant reculer légèrement sous la force de son étreinte, Severus en profita pour fermer la porte d'un coup de pied, laissant Albus Dumbledore complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! fit Harry en passant déjà ses mains sous la chemise de Severus.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Tu n'as pas tardé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus en enlevant le t-shirt de son bien-aimé Gryffondor.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Les vêtements s'envolèrent rapidement, ils purent enfin presser leur corps nu l'un contre l'autre, c'était la première fois et cela rendit Harry totalement conscient de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Rendu sur le lit de Severus, le légendaire courage des Gryffondors était parti bien loin.

\- Ça va, Harry ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Nerveux ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et cela suffit à Severus pour comprendre, même s'il s'en était douté, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé.

\- Nous n'irons pas plus loin, aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement avant d'embrasser Harry.

\- Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas dit que…

\- Calme-toi, Harry. J'en ai aussi envie. Mais nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Nous avons attendu presque un an, nous pouvons attendre quelques jours de plus. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'allons absolument rien faire.

Le corps d'Harry se fit plus décontracter dans les bras de Severus.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si… on attend ?

\- Harry… ça sera ta première fois, notre première fois ensemble. On peut prendre tout le temps qui nous plaira. Je me ferais un plaisir de cartographier l'entièreté de ton corps avant de pouvoir y entrer, murmura sensuellement Severus en glissant ses mains le long du corps de son futur amant.

Harry fut rassuré et les deux hommes purent se découvrir vraiment, complètement nus cette fois-ci. Glissant leur corps nu l'un contre l'autre, touchant autant de peau qu'ils leur étaient possible. Le couple ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir de leur friction et de leurs caresses. Ils s'endormirent sans même voir le sommeil arriver…

HPSS HPSS

\- Je pense que vous avez des choses à me dire, Severus ! déclara Albus en voyant l'homme sortir de ses appartements deux heures après l'arrivée d'Harry.

\- Je pense n'avoir aucun compte à rendre à personne, Albus. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Et certainement pas sur ma relation avec Harry.

Le vieil homme dans son tableau se mit à sourire, il était si bon de voir Severus s'épanouir et penser à lui avant toute autre chose.

\- Et je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, s'exclama Albus avec joie.

Severus sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus, mais Albus ne put rater le sourire heureux qui avait orné ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le premier de l'année, il revenait souvent avec ce regard et ce sourire, mais Albus n'avait jamais compris à quoi cela était dû, maintenant si.

Installé sur son siège, le directeur de Poudlard observait la Grande Salle d'un œil critique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait plus d'un an que la guerre était terminée, et qu'une année scolaire normale avait pu reprendre. Il avait parfois eu l'impression que les journées n'en finissaient pas, mais finalement, tout était passé si vite… Il regarda Harry entrer avec sa meilleure amie dans la Grande Salle, le dîner allait bientôt commencer. Ce n'était pas le dernier à Poudlard, mais le dernier des examens et cela comptait pour tout le monde. Tout le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines pouvait enfin s'évacuer. Les élèves ne rentraient que dans quelques jours, mais déjà, un air de vacances planait sur Poudlard.

Alors que Severus partait après le repas, il fut rapidement rattrapé par Raylor. Le Professeur n'abandonnait pas facilement, il semblait bien accroché et Severus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre qu'Harry veuille de lui, il ne fallait pas en plus lui en mettre un second dont il ne voulait absolument pas cette fois.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je vous parler ?

Severus n'avait pas le choix, il fit donc entrer Raylor dans son bureau. Heureusement, la vue de tous les anciens Directeurs de Poudlard le freina dans ses propos.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou, vous m'avez conseillé pour un emploi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit calmement Severus. Vous avez démissionné et je me devais de ne pas gâcher votre vie. Vous seriez parfait pour cet emploi, vous seriez en communication avec des moldus tout en enseignant à des sorciers adultes.

\- C'est en Espagne.

\- Certes, mais c'est une opportunité à ne pas rater.

\- Mais vous serez ici…

\- Il y a bien une chose que vous n'avez pas voulu accepter, Raylor. C'est que je ne suis pas intéressé. Il y a vingt ans ou maintenant, nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

\- Mais je… j'ai démissionné pour vous !

\- Exact. Et j'ai accepté votre démission et envoyé votre candidature pour vous. Vous êtes restés attachés à une image de plus de vingt ans, il n'est pas sain pour vous d'y rester accroché.

\- Je suis prêt à tout, Severus ! cria l'homme en se fichant bien des apparences maintenant. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi !

Sur ces paroles, l'homme s'agenouilla en regardant le sol.

\- Relevez-vous, Raylor ! Là est bien le problème, nous ne souhaitons pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer pour le voir. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit de moi ou ce que vous pensez en savoir, mais je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Il faut que vous tourniez la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis certain que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui vous correspond, mais cette personne n'est pas moi.

L'homme se releva les larmes aux yeux, sans plus un mot, il se détourna et partit. Severus s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. L'année scolaire était quasiment achevée et il avait signé un contrat indéterminé en tant que Directeur de Poudlard seulement trois jours plus tôt. Même si Raylor balançait tout à la presse, Severus savait qu'Harry et lui rattraperaient le coup. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de se faire poursuivre et de mentir, la guerre était terminée, il voulait vivre sans se cacher et sans peur.

\- Décidemment, cette journée va de surprise en surprise ! s'exclama Albus dans son tableau.

Severus grogna sans répondre, Albus était bien le seul à faire autant de commentaires, et il commençait déjà à regretter son bureau dans les cachots où personne ne le dérangeait jamais !

HPSS HPSS

\- Tu penses qu'il va tout dire à la presse ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais ce n'est pas important, tu as passé tes examens et j'ai signé mon contrat officiel en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. Si tu ne cries pas au scandale comme quoi je t'ai fait chanter pour des faveurs sexuelles, tout devrait bien aller.

\- Tu parles ! J'ai presque dû te supplier !

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu me supplies, murmura suavement Severus.

Harry tapa sur l'épaule de Severus en rougissant, il était peut-être allongé complètement nu contre Severus, après avoir mutuellement comparé leurs compétences orales, il n'en était pas moins gêné. Le jeune homme se désespérait un peu, il avait eu tellement envie de Severus tout le long de cette année. Il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses salaces et ne s'était pas gêné pour le chauffer, mais à présent que tout pouvait se réaliser, il était craintif.

\- Mais au pire des cas, reprit Severus avec sérieux malgré le fait qu'il frottait son sexe contre celui de son partenaire, on pourrait le devancer.

\- Le devancer ?

\- Oui. On a tout fait à l'envers. On pourrait aller dans un restaurant où l'on serait vu le soir du départ de Poudlard, et le lendemain, on pourrait nous voir sur le Chemin de Traverse l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Se faire voir des journalistes ?

Le mouvement de friction entre les deux hommes se fit plus rapide, ils avaient tellement hâte de ne plus se cacher. Severus surplomba Harry, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et prit leur sexe ensemble pour les masturber.

\- Donner notre… notre version des-des faits !

Severus n'en pouvait plus, Harry avait les jambes écartées et posées sur ses cuisses, au vu de la position, son esprit avait vraiment l'impression de faire l'amour à Harry. Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait tant envie ! Les gémissements du jeune homme ne l'aidaient certainement pas.

\- Oh putain ! Oh oui ! S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… supplia Harry sans vouloir en dire plus jusqu'à ce que... mets-moi un doigt, s'il te plaît !

Le Maître des Potions n'en revenait pas, mais il n'allait certainement pas contredire son amant alors qu'ils étaient dans cet état. Il descendit sa main libre plus bas, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait osé jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme lui avait avoué avoir déjà enfoncé des doigts en imaginant que c'était ceux de Severus, mais Severus ne l'avait jamais fait lui-même. Un sort informulé plus tard, il glissa un doigt lubrifié dans le canal étroit d'Harry. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance, il l'enfonça rapidement jusqu'au bout avant de faire des allées et venues.

\- Un trou tellement nécessiteux… déclara Severus avec désir.

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'éjaculer, voulant tenter sa chance, Severus qui avait essayé d'agrandir un peu l'antre d'Harry essaya d'y glisser un autre doigt. Ce fut la même chose que le premier, serré mais glissant sans problème. Harry ne s'était pas crispé, n'avait pas l'air douloureux, bien au contraire, il avait agrippé ses jambes pour les écarter encore plus. Une vision des plus érotiques pour Severus. Et c'était sa goutte d'eau pour jouir sur le ventre d'Harry, sentant et entendant Severus, le jeune homme en fit de même, resserrant les doigts de Severus au fond de lui.

Après s'être remis de son orgasme, Severus bougea légèrement ses doigts, déclenchant des spasmes à Harry en touchant accidentellement sa prostate. Il continua, prenant plaisir à torturer son jeune amant de la sorte. Rapidement, l'érection d'Harry reprit du volume.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Sadique ! grogna Harry entre douleur de cette érection forcée et plaisir.

Severus se pencha en avant et prit l'érection d'Harry en bouche alors que ses doigts bougeaient toujours, entrant et sortant, écartant légèrement ses chairs. Il n'était peut-être plus assez jeune pour avoir une nouvelle érection aussi vite après sa jouissance, mais le spectacle lui plaisait grandement. Il ajouta un troisième doigt quand il fut évident qu'il passerait sans aucun problème, une douleur à la mâchoire et au poignet le prit rapidement, montrant qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude à de telles activités. Pas qu'il en avait vraiment eu l'habitude un jour.

\- Prends-moi ! supplia Harry.

L'homme pensait avoir mal entendu, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était psychologiquement prêt à plus, il avait clairement montré sa peur d'aller plus loin. Mais quand il répéta ces mots une nouvelle fois, il ne se fit pas prier. Sa queue était maintenant clairement prête à remplacer ses doigts, et bien qu'il craignait de ne pas l'avoir assez étiré, il se glissa lentement mais sans problème dans le canal de son amour. Il savourera l'instant, jusqu'à ce que son Gryffondor impatient commence à bouger de lui-même, il sentait déjà son cul se resserrer à intervalle irrégulier autour de lui. C'était tellement bon...

Le regard d'Harry se fixa à celui de Severus alors que l'homme se penchait complètement au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Les jambes d'Harry étaient sur les épaules de Severus, il était donc presque plié en deux, ce n'était pas des plus confortable mais il sentait le sexe de Severus tellement plus profondément. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une pression sur sa prostate pour qu'Harry jouisse une nouvelle fois, mais Severus n'en avait pas assez. Il se retenait autant que possible, il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment…

Cependant, il ne tint pas longtemps, en plusieurs coups secs sur la prostate d'Harry, il éjacula au plus profondément de son jeune Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui eut un orgasme sec au même moment, le sexe de Severus se retrouva prisonnier d'un cul ne voulant plus le lâcher et semblant vouloir le pomper jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le plaisir qu'il prenait était décadent. Il fut rapidement vidé de toute énergie avant de pouvoir s'extraire de son amant et de s'allonger à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Severus se mit à rire malgré ses frissons, il commençait à avoir froid à cause de la sueur sur son corps et sur les draps. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la première fois avec Harry se passerait ainsi, ça avait été tellement passionné… tellement, Harry.

\- N'en fais pas une habitude, Harry, s'amusa Severus. Je ne suis pas un aussi bon amant, cette première fois était particulièrement…

\- Chaude ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Tu es parfait pour moi, Severus.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. D'un coup de baguette, le lit fut complètement séché et réchauffé, et le drap remonta sur eux.

\- En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'étais si inquiet… C'était super. On recommence quand ?

Harry se lova dans les bras de Severus pendant que l'homme riait doucement. Severus ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie.

\- Après un peu de repos. Tu as terminé tes examens hier, tu voudrais peut-être te reposer un peu plus avant de passer nos nuits à faire l'amour.

\- Il va me falloir beaucoup de nuits avant de m'en lasser…

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie de s'inquiéter de Raylor, pas envie de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir dans l'avenir. Ils étaient simplement tous les deux et savaient qu'ils le seraient pendant de nombreuses années. Dans quelques jours, ils allaient se rapprocher publiquement et allaient ainsi vivre leur idylle à la vue de tous. Et ils avaient hâte de voir leurs têtes à tous !

\- Je t'aime, murmura Severus avant de s'endormir.

HPSS HPSS

\- Allez, dis-nous au moins qui sait, Harry !

\- Bien, mais uniquement parce que c'est vous. Et parce que nous allons bientôt nous dévoiler !

Harry était dans le Poudlard Express, Raylor n'avait pas encore vendu la mèche et il se demandait bien pourquoi, mais il pouvait au moins le dire à ses amis. Un groupe restreint d'amis puisqu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione, Luna et Neville. Ron n'avait toujours pas terminé sa crise de jalousie et Ginny avait paradé autour d'Harry avec d'autres garçons à son bras. Autant dire que si quelqu'un avait pu l'intéresser, c'était le garçon et non Ginny ! Mais la jeune femme semblait tellement perdue dans ses propres rêves de petite fille, avec son prince charmant, qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas accepter ce qui était pourtant clair pour tout le monde.

\- C'est Severus. Snape. Évidemment !

Hermione fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne put refermer la bouche, Neville était devenu blanc comme un linge et Luna était la seule encore en capacité de parler pour le féliciter.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit la Serdaigle. Vous avez plusieurs points communs et vous avez tous les deux semblés plus heureux cette dernière année.

\- Ça fait un an que ça dure ? s'exclama Hermione avec choc.

\- Pas vraiment. À la dernière fête de l'Ordre, après avoir trop bu, on s'est embrassé. Et j'ai compris que je voulais plus. Je l'ai poursuivi pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'il accepte d'essayer quelque chose. Mais uniquement quand après mes études.

\- C'est une sage décision, approuva Hermione.

\- Tu l'as poursuivi. Vraiment ? demanda Neville.

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas vexé de la réaction de ses amis. S'il avait été dans leur cas, il aurait réagi de la même manière. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Severus et lui s'étaient appréciés depuis le début, bien au contraire.

\- Tu es… heureux ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

\- Très ! Je pense même ne jamais l'avoir autant été… Je veux dire… La fin de la guerre, et tout ça... ça n'a pas été facile. Il m'a aidé à traverser ces épreuves, et plus encore.

\- Tu as l'air amoureux.

\- Oui, je le suis, avoua Harry.

Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'en plus de ça, ils étaient fiancés. Il leur dirait quand ils apprendraient à connaître Severus, à l'apprécier. Harry avait décidé de prendre une année complète à en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde sorcier, toutes ses années à Poudlard n'avaient été que des épreuves pour lui, il allait pouvoir enfin en apprendre vraiment sur ce monde. Il aurait plein d'occasions pour faire apprécier Severus à ses amis et taire les médias et tous ceux ne voulant pas que son bonheur.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Pas d'idée venant de personne spécifique. Ce n'est que l'aboutissement de ce qu'il devait se passer. On m'a proposé pas mal de choses que je ne pourrais pas écrire. J'ai pourtant tout noté mais c'était des idées qui méritaient une fic entière à elles seules et non un petit passage ici. Je veux que cette histoire soit une fanfiction légère sans trop de prise de tête. De l'amour, du lemon, des joies et des déceptions, mais rien d'énormes, en tout cas pas pour le moment. J'en suis navrée, mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres idées ! :) Merci bien et à bientôt !


	9. Libre

**_ Chapitre 9 : Libre_**

À l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de King Cross, Severus attendait tranquillement Harry. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers l'homme, il n'était pas courant de le voir, encore moins sur le quai de la gare en tenue décontractée. Les sorciers l'avaient longuement regardé, parfois admirativement, mais le plus souvent craintivement.

Quelques-uns avaient même eu l'audace de venir lui parler pour le remercier de sa contribution pendant la guerre, de l'avis de Severus, ils étaient très certainement des anciens Gryffondors pour oser l'approcher malgré son regard noir. Il n'y avait que Molly et Arthur Weasley pour avoir l'air aussi joyeux à côté de l'homme, il ne leur avait pas dit la raison de sa présence, mais le couple n'avait pas posé plus de question que cela. Après tout, Severus avait été un espion, personne ne pouvait lui faire révéler ses secrets. Mais le couple était bien loin de tous ces questionnements, leurs deux derniers enfants terminaient leurs études à Poudlard, c'était tout un pan de leur vie qui se terminait. Severus les écoutait d'un air distrait parler de la première fois qu'ils les avaient amenés à Poudlard.

Au loin, les contours du Poudlard Express se dessinaient tranquillement. Severus ne bougea pas d'un cil, il se demandait avec amusement ce que lui préparait son Gryffondor préféré. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement parlé de la façon dont ils allaient agir, outre le fait qu'ils allaient se mettre à découvert aujourd'hui. Severus ne doutait pas qu'Harry lui préparait quelque chose, et il avait hâte de voir ça !

Le bruit du train était assourdissant à son arrivée en gare, le Directeur de Poudlard s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le Ministère n'avait pas rénové cette antiquité, ou changée pour un modèle plus récent, plus rapide et moins bruyant. Personne ne pouvait contester la beauté de ce train, mais son bruit et sa lenteur par rapport à des modèles moldus bien plus récents étaient souvent mis en avant par les nés-moldus et sang-mêlé.

Les élèvent se mirent à sortir peu à peu du train, les valises volant derrière eux, les années inférieures souvent aidées des élèves majeurs pour éviter de porter leur lourde malle. Harry était dans les premiers, il n'eut aucun mal à le repérer parce que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Severus, se demandant qui l'homme pouvait bien attendre. Une fois que ses amis furent descendus, Harry ne tarda pas une minute de plus à se diriger vers lui d'un pas déterminé. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, Severus se demandait si le jeune homme allait l'embrasser, pas sûr de vouloir le faire devant tout le monde dans cette gare, mais déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser tout de suite.

\- Enfin libre ! souffla Harry avec joie contre les lèvres de Severus juste avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

La gare n'avait jamais semblé aussi silencieuse à Severus, Harry ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux. Le jeune homme ne faisait que parler de tout et de rien, parlant joyeusement et faisait comme si personne ne s'était figé de stupeur.

\- Tu l'as dit à tes amis, au moins, avant de faire… tout cet étalage d'affection en public ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Severus ? Bien sûr que oui ! Y'a environ dix minutes !

Le sourire de Severus était surprenant, mais passa presque inaperçu après tout ce que les sorciers pouvaient voir. Même le couple Weasley tout à côté d'eux ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher leur écoute, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Aller, Severus ! Allons-y ! J'aimerais pouvoir m'installer tranquillement.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait, grogna Severus tout en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Harry diminua sa malle d'un coup rapide de baguette et se tourna vers ses amis, toujours sans lâcher la main de Severus. Désolé, on a encore quelques petites choses à régler, on se voit dans peu de temps ?

Severus admirait les amis de son fiancé pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air aussi abasourdi qu'ils l'étaient vraiment. Après quelques salutations de plus et promesses de se voir prochainement, Harry se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et confirma qu'il était prêt pour le transplanage.

HPSS HPSS

\- Je ne suis jamais venu dans un restaurant aussi chic, fit Harry en examinant la nappe brodée d'or. Je ne sais pas encore si cela me plaît vraiment. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est juste…

\- Trop ?

\- Exactement.

Leur plat arrivèrent avec une cloche en argent sur le dessus, Harry était toujours dubitatif, avaient-ils besoin de tout ce clinquant pour manger un bon repas ? Severus non plus n'était jamais venu ici, Harry avait choisi cet endroit, car il en avait entendu parlé, il savait que c'était un endroit assez réputé et qu'il n'y avait peu de doute qu'une photo d'eux apparaîtrait dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain matin. De toute façon, ils avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard une partie de l'après-midi, leur plan se déroulait parfaitement bien, pour le moment.

\- De quoi sommes-nous censés discuter alors que nous nous attendons à être espionnés ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous sommes à notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Nous pouvons peut-être en profiter aussi ?

\- En profiter ? Severus, si je devais faire ce qu'il faut pour en profiter pleinement, nous serions renvoyés de ce restaurant avec l'interdiction de revenir.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Severus, le regard affamé qu'il lança à Harry démontra qu'il avait parfaitement compris à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion.

\- Ma foi, il est déjà étonnant qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas été publiée après ton étalage à la gare, nous serions ainsi à la une. La blancheur de ton postérieur jurerait grandement avec la couleur du tissu de cette table !

Si Harry voulait le taquiner, Severus n'était pas en reste non plus. Le repas se déroula ainsi, tranquillement et entre taquinerie et envie. La nourriture avait été un véritable ravissement pour leurs papilles, mais Severus et Harry ne se sentaient pas à l'aise dans un tel restaurant, ils étaient peut-être des héros de guerre aux yeux du monde, ils n'en restaient pas moins des sorciers simples.

Quand le serveur apporta l'addition, Severus tendit la main pour la payer. Le prix était assez onéreux, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant pour Severus.

\- Nous pouvons partager, Severus.

\- Bien sûr que nous pouvons. Mais je tiens à payer.

\- Le prix doit être exorbitant, tu n'es pas obligé !

\- Je sais. Mais, je ne dis pas que ça sera gratuit pour toi. Disons que j'attends que nous soyons dans un endroit un peu plus… privé, pour vous demander une petite compensation pour ma galanterie de ce soir.

Aucun doute quant à la compensation qu'allait lui demander Severus, pas qu'Harry allait rechigner, bien au contraire. Après tout, Harry avait grandement envie de son fiancé, maintenant qu'il avait enfin le droit de le gouter de toutes les manières possibles, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Alors, payons vite cette note, je déteste avoir des dettes, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

HPSS HPSS

Severus lisait distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier alors qu'Harry tournait son Chicaneur pour essayer de voir une plante, ou une créature magique, il ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Alors ? Verdict ? demanda Harry calmement.

\- Quelqu'un dit avoir réussir à faire éclore un basilic ! répondit Severus avec scepticisme.

\- Severus !

\- Tu as raison, la photo est de mauvaise qualité en plus. Sûrement un serpent lambda !

\- Je te parle de la Une ! Tu sais, la photo en gros plan de nous marchant main dans la main sur le Chemin de Traverse !

\- Ah ! ça ? Rien de bien intéressant ! Ils parlent simplement de notre rapprochement et d'une possible mise en couple.

\- L'article fait trois pages, ils ne doivent pas dire que ça.

\- Je résume !

Harry fut obligé d'arracher le journal des mains de Severus pour pouvoir lire l'article. Pas que ça l'intéressé vraiment de savoir ce qu'on pensait de lui, il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne voulait pas ternir la réputation précaire de Severus. À son grand étonnement, l'article restait assez neutre et détaillait simplement les deux hommes et ce qui les avait peut-être rapprochés. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'était écrit nulle part que Severus l'avait drogué avec une potion d'amour, ou quoi que ce soit de répréhensible.

\- Ils sont relativement neutres, c'est étrange.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Severus. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai été espion, nous sommes des Héros de guerre. Et je suis le Directeur de Poudlard. Personne ne voudrait nous mettre en colère tout de suite pour apporter de fausse accusation maintenant que notre opinion à autant de poids. Du moins, pas tant que Rita Skeeter est hors-jeu. Après trois mois à Azkaban pour être un Animagus non déclaré et six mois supplémentaires pour être entrée au Ministère sous cette forme, dans des procès privés, il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un la reprenne. Nous avons eu de la chance.

\- C'est vrai. Finalement, Hermione a eu raison de la dénoncer.

\- Gran-Hermione ? s'étonna Severus. Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ?

\- Oh, c'était pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Sans Rita Skeeter et depuis la fin de la guerre, une grande partie des sorciers avait pris à cœur la demande de leur héros, le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se promener tranquillement sans être regardé et remercié, les sorciers avaient bien trop hâte d'oublier ces périodes de guerre pour s'attarder sur Harry Potter, bien qu'ils lui seraient éternellement reconnaissants. Cependant, quelques ns pensaient toujours avoir leur mot à dire. Dans ce lot, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley.

\- Oh ! Qu'ils forment un joli couple ! s'exclama Molly Weasley en regardant le journal au-dessus de l'épaule de son époux. C'est surprenant, bien sûr, ils semblaient tellement se détester… Mais s'ils sont heureux !

\- Heureux ? N'importe quoi ! Il lui a forcément donné une potion !

\- Ça suffit, Ginny ! On les a vus et Harry n'avait pas l'air drogué !

\- Il lui a sauté dessus en sortant du train, Maman ! Tu l'as bien vu puisque tu étais juste à côté.

\- Exact, répondit Arthur. Et nous avons uniquement vu deux amoureux qui se retrouvaient enfin.

\- Amoureux ? On aurait dit qu'ils allaient… enfin, vous voyez…

\- Parfaitement. Et c'est souvent ce qu'on ressent quand on est jeune, fougueux et amoureux.

\- Jeune ? Snape a plus du double de l'âge d'Harry !

\- Et alors ? demanda Molly à ses enfants. Vingt ans de différence ne sont rien, en vérité, c'est assez courant ! Tante Muriel était avec un homme trente ans plus jeune, ils étaient fous amoureux… Le pauvre est mort dans un accident de transplanage. La pauvre ne s'en est jamais remise.

\- Et il y a mon cousin Harvey ! Sa femme, Vicky doit bien avoir vingt ans de plus que lui, si ce n'est plus. Et ma propre mère avait quinze ans de moins que mon père. Nous vivons plus de cent cinquante ans, je ne vois pas ce qui est choquant.

\- Mais et vous… et les parents d'Harry, de Neville…

\- C'était la guerre. Nous étions et sommes toujours amoureux bien sûr, mais nous nous engagions bien plus rapidement pendant la guerre, par peur de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vie. Avant la guerre, il était assez rare de voir deux sorciers se marier avant leurs quarante ans et même avoir des enfants. Les parents de James Potter avaient plus de soixante-dix ans, bien sûr, ils avaient eu du mal à concevoir, mais le premier enfant arrivait souvent vers la quarantaine.

\- La quarantaine ? Mais toi et papa…

\- Nous étions des précurseurs. Beaucoup voyaient notre union d'un mauvais œil et l'arrivée de Bill comme un événement précipité. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que votre père n'a jamais eu de promotion, on ne le pensait pas apte à avoir des responsabilités professionnelles en plus d'avoir des enfants en bas âge. Cela commence tout juste parce que vous êtes grands et autonomes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si mal de faire des enfants plus jeune, mais vingt ans est certainement bien trop jeune ! La guerre venait tout juste de commencer et la terreur était déjà bien présente. Si elle n'avait pas été déclarée, nous aurions certainement attendu !

\- Oui, vers nos trente ans, histoire de profiter un peu de notre jeunesse ! répondit Arthur. Mais nous ne regrettons aucunement de vous avoir fait, même à vingt ans !

Les deux enfants Weasley regardaient leurs parents comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas. Leurs parents leur disaient de ne pas précipiter les choses ? C'était incroyable, et ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour comprendre les raisons d'attendre avant de s'engager et d'avoir des enfants. Ginevra Weasley avait fait trop de projets avec Harry comme mari pour les laisser de côté, et Ronald Weasley était aveuglé par sa colère contre Harry et Victor Krum pour réussir à se raisonner. Mais il allait bientôt apprendre que les autres n'allaient pas les attendre pour avancer, pour évoluer, pour grandir.


End file.
